One Second Here, One Hundred Years Lost
by karatecullen2012
Summary: She was here before, and now she is gone.  Edward is left with nothing but a drop of blood and his mother's wedding band after his return trip from hunting, and no signs of Bella.  What is going to happen one hundred years later?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"No, come on… don't stop," Emmett screamed at the flat screen television that was posted on the wall in front of him. I shook my head at his antics, snuggling my way back into Edwards' arms. With my back to his chest, his cold, pale arms stretched out and wound around my midsection. I placed my hands on top of his, interlocking our fingers. Edward buried his face into my neck, inhaling his drug, as he so happened to call me. I looked down at our fingers, seeing Edwards long, and cool fingers twisting my engagement ring around. I smiled, leaning my head back, and pecking him on his cheek. Edward withdrew his face from my neck, giving me his famous crooked smile, and leaned in to kiss me properly. I was about to twist in his arms to get in a better position, but was interrupted by Emmett jumping up from the couch.

"Woo! Yes!" Emmett yelled. The show on the television – a baseball game between the Mariners and Red Sox - was just going into half time. The score had the Mariners winning by ten. My head fell into the crook of Edwards' neck, sighing in defeat.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered in my ear. His cold breath in my ear made me shudder, and obviously go unnoticed by Edward, as he tried to put some space between us. I grabbed ahold of his shirt and dragged his back into position with me. His velvety chuckle rang out, as he pretended to go with my movements. I shook my head, returning back to watching Emmett.

"This is so awesome, Bella. The Mariners are actually winning." Emmett was jumping up and down like he was a child getting his favorite toy for Christmas.

"Sure… it is awesome, Emmett," went along. Edward's chest shook up and down, as he saw me hesitate. In truth, I had no clue what the big deal was. Sure, the Mariners were winning, big deal. It was definitely a big deal to Emmett and probably my dad, if he was not out fishing. Charlie is probably really glad that he invested in getting cable to record all of his games. I looked up, when I heard Alice and Jasper walking down the stairs, hand in hand, walking over to us. Smiling, Alice jumped down onto the sofa next to me.

"So, Bella. I was thinking we could do Bella- Barbie again! I wanted to redo your nails and do something with your hair," Alice said, picking up a limp piece of my mahogany hair. I was already shaking my head – starting after she mentioned Bella Barbie – at the idea. She knows I absolutely hate it when she goes all fashion designer on me. Edward's arms tightened around my waist, holding me close to his marble body.

"My Bella looks beautiful today," Edward jumped in on the conversation. I looked over my shoulder at him, smiling in gratitude. He smiled back, leaning in to kiss me. Only if Alice would disappear would this go further. Edward promised that after we were married, he would go all the way with me. I on the other hand, almost wanted to jump him this morning, when he came out of the shower, only clad in a towel wrapped around his waist. I shook my head from my fantasy, before any drool would come out of the side of my mouth, looking back at Alice. I heard Edward snicker behind me, knowing that my head had been in la- la land just a second ago.

"Please, Bella. We need you to be prepared for what the wedding holds," Alice mentioned. Oh, like that made me feel any better. Edward's arms tightened again, at the mention of the wedding. He kept telling me that the sight of me walking down the aisle, on my father's arm, would be his favorite memory. August thirteenth could not come any slower. I sighed, unwinding myself from Edward's arms, and stood up. Alice jumped up, squealing.

"Meet you upstairs," she exclaimed, running up the stairs and into the bedroom, in a flash. Shaking my head, I leaned down and gave Edward a longing kiss.

"Wish me luck," I sighed. Edward chuckled, giving my hand one last reassuring squeeze, before letting go of my hand.

I took my time ascending the stairs, hoping to make the process shorter. I walked down the hall, stopping at Alice's door and opening it, after a moment's hesitation. Alice was whirling around her room, collecting everything she needed to make me beautiful. Since I already knew the process, I walked over to the swirling chair, and sat down. Alice soon appeared behind me, makeup and other supplies in tow. She set down a box of nail polish on the floor, and grabbed the toe separators. I turned my seat in the direction of where Alice sits on the floor, as she took her spot. I closed my eyes, feeling her set myself up for the process.

I must have fallen asleep, because I was awoken when the chair spun to the front. I jumped awake, looking at my surroundings. I was still in Alice's room, except, that my nails and toes were done, and my hair had a tousled volume to it. I actually liked what she did to me. Alice was looking very proud of herself, fluffing my hair again.

"I really like it, Alice. Thank you," I murmured. Alice smiled at me from in the mirror, going back to the side to start packing her stuff up, when a gasp came from her. I swirled in my chair, going over to her immediately.

"Alice, what do you see," I exclaimed. She started blinking a couple seconds later, before dashing out of the room. I looked at the open door, wondering what the problem was. I was about to go downstairs, but was accompanied by Edward's presence. He crouched over me, shielding me away from the outside world. I could feel his turning his head in different directions, examining the outside from Alice's large windows.

"Are you okay," he spoke in a hard voice. I nodded my head into his chest, not sure if I should speak or move. Edward then started to usher me downstairs, him following closely behind. I went over, and sat down on the beige colored sofas. Edward made sure I was safely on the couch, before running over to the wide opened door. Edward stood outside the door, acting as if he was the protector. The house was suddenly quiet, and almost scary. I hopped up from the couch, rushing over to Edward's side. He looked at me, and when he saw the fear in my eyes, he instantly pulled me into his arms. I snuggled into his body, becoming calmer. We stood outside, until we heard a twig crack from the side. Edward crouched down, pushing my body from behind. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice came out of the shrub, looking disappointed, with a mixture of anger.

"What happened?" Edward asked in a steely voice. Alice just shook her head, walking up on the porch, and around Edward. Edward took one last glance at the edge of the shrubs, before pulling me inside of the house. He locked the door, and pulled me to the main living room, where everybody was hovering around the dining table. Edward pulled out a wooden chair, sat in it, and pulled me down to sit in his lap. I melted into his embrace, leaning my back against his chest.

After a moments of silence, no body talking, leaving me clueless, I spoke up. "So, what happened? What did you see, Alice?"

Alice shook her head, rubbing her temples. "I really do not know. It was all muddled, but I am for sure that I saw the side of our house."

"We caught a fresh scent off to the north," Emmett piped in.

"I followed the scent to the border line, but it extended even further," Rosalie added. Edward nodded, leaning his forehead against my back.

"Do you know how many?" Edward mumbled. Alice nodded her head, holding up three fingers. Jasper crinkled his nose.

"That is funny, I only picked up two," Jasper replied. Alice narrowed her eyes, looking like she was focusing really hard.

"I swear I saw three, but I could be wrong," she argued. Edward sighed, blowing a cold breath down my back. I tried not to shudder, but it was impossible. I felt Edward smile against my back.

"Call Carlisle," Edward said. Emmett nodded, walking out from the room. Just now did I realize that Carlisle and Esme were not in the house. I had been so wrapped up in my own mind, I had forgotten. I got up from Edward's lap, and walked over to the window on the side of the table. I stood in front of it, watching as the sun went down over the mountains. I felt Edward move up from behind me, pressing his front into my back, and wrapping his arms around me again. I placed my hands on top of his, and he placed his head on my shoulder. We stood together like that for a while, before Edward spoke up.

"Are you okay?" Sighing, I nodded. I turned around, folding myself into his body. We fit together like puzzle pieces.

"Just a little worried," I responded. Edward leaned in, and placed a few kisses on the side of my neck. He buried his face into the crook of my neck.

"About Alice's vision or the wedding?" he breathed out. I laughed silently, knowing that the wedding was one of my worries, but I did not want his to know. I must have hesitated a little too long, because Edward pulled back, and put one hand under my chin, making me look at him.

"It's both, right?" he sighed. I looked into his bronze eyes, with a mixture of black in them, hesitating. I nodded my head, burying my head back into his chest. His arms tightened around me, holding me close. I looked back into the room, to see that we were the only ones in here. The family must have left to give us some privacy.

"Is the date too soon?" Edward asked. I immediately lifted my head, and looked back into his eyes.

"No, absolutely not. It is just…" I replied. I could not even think of a response to my sentence. I had so many worries, but I could not voice them: The dress, the party, the guests, and the honeymoon. All of those were on my mind, but I could not find a reason to be worried. I know that Edward is only worried about the honeymoon, knowing that he will hurt me. After every time that I have told him that he will not hurt me, he just won't believe me. Edward laughed at my speechlessness, burying his face into my hair. I could feel him inhaling my scent.

"I know what you mean, love. We will get through it… together," Edward stated firmly. We will get through this together; I have a feeling about it. I nodded my head, leaning up and connecting my lips with his. His arms wound around my waist, pulling me tighter into his arms. I wanted to be close to him, and even though it was not possible with us anymore, it was still not close enough. I just wanted to crawl into him. Our kiss was a passionate dance, hungry for each other. My hands slid up his chest, and into his unruly bronze hair. Edward's hand slid down from my waist, over my hip, and down my thigh to the back of my knee. He hitched my leg up on his hip, and pulled me closer. Our lips never dislodged from each other, as I jumped up and wrapped both my legs around his waist. A small moan came from the back of Edward's throat, as he spun around, and started heading for the stairs. I kept my hands in his hair, and lips attached to his, as Edward raced up the three flights of stairs, and to his room. We stumbled into the room, three buttons of Edward's shirt unbuttoned, and his kisses going lower than my collarbone. Even though I knew this bliss was going to end soon, I could not help by taking advantage of it. I knew he was only trying to take my mind off the outside world, and all my worries, but I was not complaining. I managed to shut the door, and lock it, before Edward rushed over to the bed, and pushed me down on it. Somewhere in the background, I could hear Emmett's boisterous laughter, and Alice's tinkling chuckle, but was immediately brought back to focus, when Edward recaptured my lips.

_For tonight I was going to enjoy my time, but tomorrow holds more worries in the dark._

**So, what did you think? This is going to be more of a mystery love story, if you know what I mean. Later chapters to come, so be patient. Please leave me some reviews, and tell me what you think! Title might be changed later… **


	2. Chapter 2

_**BPOV**_

At the frantic call from Emmett, Carlisle had raced home - from the hospital- and had discussed what had happened with everyone. Alice was still trying to figure out what exactly she had seen, but was coming out with no luck. Carlisle had sent out Emmett and Rosalie to do another sweep of the area for precaution. They came back with no evidence of return from the unknown vampires.

"It is probably just a couple of newborns, which have no clue what they are doing," Carlisle said trying to reassure everyone. Edward groaned from the table, putting his head down on the table.

"Then why would they come here? There are a million different options elsewhere!" Edward growled. I walked over, grabbed the chair from behind Edward, pulling it to his side, and sitting. Edward looked at me, love and adoration shinning in his now black eyes. I hated to admit it, but the whole Cullen family had to hunt soon. I grabbed Edwards' icy hand, holding it between my two ones, bringing it up to my lips, and giving it a small kiss. Edward smiled at me, grabbing my waist and dragging me into his lap.

"I really do not know, Edward. I guess we were just luck of the draw," Carlisle sighed. Carlisle and Edward had been discussing this for a while, never giving up. The rest of the family had gone to their separate rooms.

"I just can't take any risks, seeming at what happened with Victoria and her newborns," Edward mumbled. He tightened his grip on my waist, laying his head on my shoulder. I knew Edward was still sore about talking what had happened with Victoria, and the newborns, seeing as though it had to do with my life at risk. He just did not want another battle. We had finally settled down - ready to marry- and now this comes along.

Carlisle picked his head up from his palm, and looked at Edward in curiosity. "You said that they headed towards the other side of the border line?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Edward asked. Carlisle nodded, standing up and pushing his chair back in.

"Let's go make a visit with the wolves," Carlisle instructed. Edward tensed up under me, but reluctantly agreed. I picked myself up off Edwards lap, and helped clean up. The rest of the family came downstairs, hearing the plan.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Carlisle?" Esme murmured. She walked over to her husband, and placed her hand on his arm. Carlisle nodded, grabbing her hand, and then they dashed out the front door. Emmett and Rosalie followed, along with Alice and Jasper. I turned to face Edward, seeing the hesitation in his eyes. I walked up to him, and wrapped my arms around him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Edward shook his head, and leaned down, connecting our lips. I was a little stunned at first, not knowing what brought on this kiss. Even though I was confused, I did not reject the kiss. My hands ran up his back, and tangled into his bronze hair. Edward trailed his kisses down my neck, shoving his face into the crook of my neck.

"Ed- Edward, what is wrong?" I whispered. His hands tightened on my hips, pulling me even tighter against his marble body.

"You are mine," he mumbled into my neck. A laugh started to come out of my mouth, but was mixed with a moan, as Edward trailed his icy tongue across my collarbone.

"Always yours. Does this have to do with meeting with the pack?" I breathed out. Edward leaned up recapturing my lips. The intensity of the kiss was no longer passionate, but territorial. Edward was marking me as his. The only reason I could think of bringing on this side of him, is Jacob. After Jacob found out that we were going to get married, he went ballistic. Almost getting him killed in the fight against the newborns. Edward was afraid that he will not give up on me. I pulled my lips away from Edwards, leaning my head further back, when Edward tried to recapture my lips again. Edward pulled back with a mixture of hurt and anger on his face.

"It is Jacob, isn't?" I asked. My hands left his mane, gripping the sides of his face to make him look at me. Edward hesitated, looking down at the floor for a second, before lifting his head and nodding. I sighed, leaning forward and capturing his lips. He was caught off guard for a minute, shocked by the intensity, before responding back equally.

"You are mine, too," I whispered against his lips. His lips formed a smile against mine, giving one last peck, before pulling back. He turned his back to me, and held out his hands.

"Come on my spider monkey, hop on," Edward laughed. A chuckle left my mouth, before I climbed up on his back, wrapping my legs and arms around him.

I leaned forward, putting my mouth next to his ear and spoke the three words that would only be used for him. "I love you."

Edward shook his head, laughing, before repeating the words, and running to the door. I buried my face into his back, feeling the wind whip through me at the high speeds. Since Edward was the fastest of the family, we arrived at the border line in minutes. I slid off Edwards back, holding onto his shoulder for support. When I was off his back, I took his hand, interlocking our fingers. Carlisle came over and stood next to Edward, smiling.

"They should be here in seconds," Carlisle spoke. Edward nodded, giving me his famous crooked smile. Within minutes, the brush on top of the hill, shook, as Sam – in human form – stepped out. Wolves on the other sides of him appeared, tense but calm. Carlisle walked forward, stopping on our side of the land, and greeted Sam.

"Sam, I am sorry to call this meeting, but we wanted to know if you came across any mysterious scents?" Carlisle asked. Sam looked over to the russet fur wolf next to him, looking like they were communicating, but the wolf disappeared back into the shrubs. A couple seconds later, Jacob appeared, clad in only his ripped shorts. Our eyes met for a second, before I broke the contact, snuggling back into Edward's side. Edward leaned down, placing a cool kiss on my forehead.

"We came across two scents, coming from your territory. We thought it was nothing, but we have been following the trail," Jacob spoke up. I looked over at Alice, seeing her focusing really hard.

"I swear I saw three," she whispered.

"That is the thing, when we found their fresh scent; we followed it, seeing three hovering around a tree. When they saw us, they took off," Jacob added.

"But how are there only two scents, when there are three people?" Carlisle asked in confusion. Jacob shook his head, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Alice had a vision, and when we went to find out, we also got two scents, but nothing else," Emmett said. The atmosphere went quiet, everyone thinking.

"Well, since we do not know what this is exactly, we will just keep it in the back of our minds, for now," Carlisle spoke. Sam nodded, backing up into the shrub. The wolves followed running back into the woods. Jacob stood there for a second, looking at me, willing me to make eye contact, but I could not. I would not do this to Edward again. I heard Jake sigh, before retreating back with the rest of the pack. I turned to Edward, hugging him close to me.

"I love you," I whispered. Edward wrapped his arms tight around me, laying his head on top of mine.

"Love you too," he whispered back. "Let's go back home." I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck. Edward leaned down, picking me up bridal style and running back the way we came. I closed my eyes, laying my head on his chest. Even though he was running, I could feel him tighten his hold on me. With Edward's fast pace, we arrived back at the Cullen's house in no time. The rest of the family followed, all except for Jasper.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked. Edward put me back on my feet, leading me over to the couch and sitting me down. I pulled Edward down next to me. Alice looked behind her, a mask of worry on her face.

"He was behind me," she claimed. All of the sudden, Jasper busted through the door, a crumpled up piece of paper, and a DVD in hand. If Jasper could get any paler, he would look like he was dying. He rushed over to Carlisle, who stood up from his position on the love seat. Carlisle examined the paper; a deathly expression came on his face. His eyes rose from the paper, looking straight at me.

"What?" I asked, getting worried. Carlisle walked over to me, handed me the paper, before walking over to Esme and whispering in her ear. My breath caught in my throat, my eyes going wide. The paper had my name on it, a picture, and any other information you could get about me. Edward looked over my shoulder, reading the paper. As he read the paper, I could feel his body go tense next to me. All of the sudden, Edward exploded.

"What!" He yelled, jumping up from the seat. I had never seen him this angry before, and frankly, it scared me. His eyes were wide, mouth open, a growl ripping out from the back of his throat. His eyes had been black before, but now it was an onyx color, that scared me. Edward started pacing, paper in hand, until Emmett grabbed it from him. The rest of the family analyzed it; all of them had the same expression as Edward.

"Why?" I whispered. Edward looked at me, seeing my discomfort, and came quickly to my side.

"It is alright, Bella. Nothing is going to happen," he insisted in authority. I looked up into his black eyes, not even trying to hide my fear.

"How do you know?" I complained. Edward opened his mouth, but closed it, not being able to find the right words. Everyone jumped, as the television started playing, Jasper crouched in front of the DVD player. The recording, looked like it was recorded from a video recorder, showed myself at my home, Charlie, Renée, Phil… even the Cullen's. Suddenly, I could no longer breathe. Whoever this was, they knew everything about me, knew my parents, and the ones I care about. The video went off to a recording of me and Edward snuggled up on the couch, with Emmett on the side. This was only yesterday, when Emmett was yelling at the television about the game. How had they gotten so close, without anyone knowing their presence?

It looked like I was not the only one speechless, though. Everyone was staring at the screen in shock, not knowing what to say or do.

"How is that possible?" I heard Alice speak. Everyone shook their heads, still amazed beyond belief. Edward looked at me, trying to act brave for my sake, but I could see the trace of fear in his eyes.

"I want you to call your dad, tell him that you are staying at our house for a couple days," Edward instructed, walking over and handing me his cell phone. I nodded, walking into the kitchen. I dialed my father's number, hoping that he would answer, but was not happy when it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, Dad, it's me. Um… Alice wanted me to stay at their house for wedding preparations for a couple days, and I agreed. I will be back tomorrow to make you some meals for the rest of the week, and pack a couple things. Just… please just make sure all windows and doors are locked at night, please, thanks Cha- Dad," I pleaded, before hanging up. I walked back into the main room, giving Edward his phone back, and returning to the couch. Edward walked back to me, sitting down, and taking one of my hands into his. He looked straight into my eyes, trying to make me feel better, but at the same time making me worry more.

"Everything is going to be okay, Bella. Nothing will happen to you, I will make sure of that," Edward stated in his velvety voice. I nodded my head, leaning into his chest.

The next day, the wolves were called up as my bodyguards. Seth was placed in the front of the house, and I think Paul was in the back. Even though I hated it, I insisted that the Cullen's go on a much needed hunting trip. Everybody but Edward and Emmett left a couple minutes ago, the two of them checking on the wolves. Edward walked slowly back into the house, to my standing form in the living room.

"I promise we will be back in a couple hours. Seth and Paul are in their places, and they know what to do if anything happens," Edward said in a sickly calm voice. I tried to act calm for Edward, but on the inside I was a jumping mess of nerves. Edward took my face in between his two cold hands, and kissed me. My hands went to his waist, holding him tight to me. I pulled back, knowing that he had to go, but I did not want to let him go. Edward gave me a tight lipped smile, before backing away slowly. We never broke contact, until Edward backed out of the door, locking it on his way out. I shook my head, smiling. Edward would do anything to stay here with me. I walked over to the sofa, sitting down and turning on the television.

The news came on, and I watched it for a second, getting annoyed by their happy go lucky moods. _I just never caught a break in this life_. Sighing, I got up, and started walking around the house. I was actually beginning to calm my nerves, until I heard a crash a couple stories high. It almost sounded like glass being broke.

"Edward?" I called out. Even though I knew he would never pull a prank at this time, I could never be sure. My voice echoed around the house, but yet no response came. Swallowing my fear, I was about to go and get Seth, but someone flashed in front of me. Stopping, keeping my breaths as a pant, I looked around.

If these were vampires, there was no way I could defend myself. The scar left from James, proving it. I stepped one foot in front of the other, until I was full on sprint to the front door. I could hear a deathly chuckle from behind me, but I did not stop. I got to the door, my shaky hands trying to unlock the dead bolt, when a pale hand flashed in front of me, shutting the door for good. My eyes flashed to a pair of deep, blood red eyes in front of me. I backed up slowly, watching the male in front of me. He had black, unruly hair, and dressed in all black. He smiled at me, locking the door again. I kept backing up, until I felt a hard body from behind. Spinning around, I came face to face with a taller male, and he reminded me of Emmett. He did not smile, but stared straight into my eyes. His blood, red eyes making me shudder.

"Nereza, stop scaring the human," the man from the front door commanded. His voice was one that would blend in with the darkness, scaring anyone. I swallowed, keeping my head down.

"Yes, master," The one called Nereza spoke. The "Master" came up to me, and put his cold hand under my chin, making me look up at him.

"Hello, my dear. It is nice to finally meet you." I darted my eyes anywhere but his, but it was very hard.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I hated that my voice was shaky and scared. I wanted to be brave for Edward. Maybe they would come home early, and save me. I tried to think positive thoughts, hoping to be in Edward's arms soon.

"My apologies, my lovely. My name is Rakesh, and you are Isabella Swan, correct?" Rakesh asked. I nodded my head, doing anything to keep me alive. We were interrupted, when a female came dashing down the stairs, a photo frame in her hand. I instantly recognized the frame, and I knew what photo was in it, when she handed the frame to Rakesh.

"Thank you, Nyx," Rakesh responded, taking the frame. The woman stared at me, her eyes also red. I darted my eyes away, and looked at Rakesh.

"Now, who do we have here?" Rakesh handed me the picture, throwing the frame into the living room. I flinched, when I heard the glass shatter. I bought this frame and picture for Edward, as a little gift for everything he has done for me. He kept the frame on his bedside table. I held the picture in front of me, examining it. It was of Edward and I, sitting on the couch, all snuggled up. Alice had captured the picture, right after Edward proposed to me.

"My fiancé, Edward," I answered. Rakesh shared a look with Nyx, smiling a wicked smile.

"Fiancé, huh?" he repeated. I nodded my head, keeping my eyes downcast. I willed the tears that had gathered up looking at the picture not to shed, and was lucky when they did not. Rakesh took the picture from me, looking at it quickly, before tearing it down the center. A gasp came from my mouth, and Rakesh immediately looked up.

"Please, take me, but do not hurt him," I cried. Rakesh smiled, raising his hand and curling it around my cheek.

"Oh, do not worry my little one. Nothing will happen to your loved one," Rakesh reassured. I nodded my head, looking up into his blood eyes.

"Nereza, please take Isabella into the kitchen," Rakesh instructed. Nereza nodded, grabbing my arm and leading me into the kitchen. I stood in front of the counter, the half picture of Edward in my hand. I looked up to see Nereza looking back into the living room, where Rakesh and Nyx were talking in hushed voices. I slipped the picture into my pocket, covering it up with my T-shirt. Rakesh came into the kitchen, standing on the opposite side of the counter as me.

"So here is what we are going to do. A little birdie told me that your Cullen's are almost back home, and we need to leave soon," Rakesh told me, grabbing my right hand. A flare of hope built into my chest, knowing that Edward might be able to find me.

"Nereza, cover her mouth," Rakesh ordered. A big, pale hand covered my mouth, restraining me from screaming. Rakesh brought my right hand up and examined my fingers. He picked my pointer finger, bringing up his right hand, and showing me his nails. His razor, sharp nails probably would be able to cut open anything, and I feared it would be me, as he brought his nail near my finger and punctured it. I gasped, as a small trickle of blood rolled down my finger, and landed on the back of the other side of the finger.

Rakesh quickly covered up the wound, not letting any extra blood come out, except for the one drop on the paper. He then grabbed my left hand, slid Edward's grandmothers ring off my ring finger, placing it next to the drop of blood. Nereza uncovered my mouth, and shoved me forward. I hit the counter with a whimper. Rakesh smiled at me, leaning forward, and placing his lips against mine. I kept my mouth glued shut, as her tried to force a response out of me. He pulled back after a couple seconds, palming my cheek.

"You are mine now, Isabella," Rakesh decided. I shook my head side from side, the tears now pouring out of my eyes.

"Master, we have to go now. They will be here in a couple of minutes," Nyx told Rakesh. He smiled, and took my hand, leading me away from the kitchen.

"Nyx, please take care of the dog in the front. I do not want to escape through the window again," Rakesh ordered. Nyx nodded, and started walking for the front door.

"Wait! Please do not hurt Seth, he is just a young kid," I pleaded. Nyx and Rakesh shared a look, before agreeing with my request.

"Alright, we will leave out the way we came," Rakesh ordered. They all nodded, and started heading for the stairs. Nereza hoisted me up over his shoulder, and raced after the other two. I started screaming and pounding on his back, hoping that Edward would be able to hear me. I knew it was no luck, when we jumped out Edward's window wall, and into the trees. I felt a prick on the back of my right leg, and before I knew it black fuzzy spots were starting to appear behind my eye lids. I wanted to welcome the darkness, but yet I didn't. I took one last breath, and closed my eyes, welcoming the anguish, fear, and hurt. Will I ever get to see Edward again? Will they be able to find me? The last thing I heard before the darkness took over, was the roar of anger back from the Cullen's house. Smiling, I closed my eyes.

_I love you, Edward. _

**Okay, so there is Chapter two! Thank you to the ones that made this a story alert and the ones that commented! I hope this satisfies! It is going to be mostly EPOV**__**from now on, but later on I will put in a BPOV, So….. PLEASE REVIEW!**__


	3. Chapter 3

_EPOV_

Even though I hate to admit it, but the hunt was much needed. I hated leaving Bella alone, even with the wolves as protection, but the feeling of the blood running down my parched throat was overwhelming. I could not remember the last time that I had hunted. Emmett and I had a little contest on who could bag a larger game, and I won; bagging a male mountain lion, over Emmett's male elk. We went almost to the border line of Canada, taking our time to hunt different animals. After my third elk and the mountain lion, I was overly fed. I felt sloshy on the inside.

I sat down on a huge rock that was on the border line of the clearing that my family was stalking their prey. I laughed as Emmett stalked a mountain lion, which was currently in the trees, that was stalking Emmett. Emmett being the big buffoon that he is did not see that the lion had pounced on him. Emmett made a show of letting the lion winning, but in the end, it was Emmett teeth that sliced the jugular. Emmett came out of the battle with only a ripped shirt.

"Stupid lion… ripped my shirt… was a gift," Emmett muttered as he stalked past me. A chuckle ripped through my throat. Emmett turned back to me, flipped me off, making me laugh harder and stomped away. Got to love my family. Carlisle came up behind me, patting me on the back, and nodded back to home.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded, looking forward to being back into Bella's arms. I stood up, brushing the dirt off my jeans, and waited till the rest of the group joined. We were about to set off, when we were interrupted by Alice gasping. I looked at her, seeing how Jasper already had his arms around her. I was instantly brought into the vision that she was having.

_Bella running for the door. Three Vampires. Blood. Our picture torn in half. Her engagement ring. Kissing the one vampire. Bella screaming and pounding on the back of the bigger one. Gone._

"Nooo!" I gasped. Faster than I had ever ran before, my feet carried me in the direction of the house. Something was going too happened, or worse, it already happened. I knew we should have never left Bella home with the feeble protection provided by the wolves. They were supposed to howl or do something to alert us of any action! I do not think I could live to know that my Bella had slipped through my fingertips because of my stupid decision.

I ran through trees, and bushes, shoving anything out of the path I was heading. Nothing could stop me now. I could hear the faint thumps of my family behind me, not fast enough to stay in pace with me. Right now, having the gift of being fast can come in handy. I jumped over the small stream, not even knowing that my feet allowed me. I could hear her screams. Her screams of fear, and anger. I busted through the last brushes, seeing the front of the house, with Seth just sitting there.

"What are you doing? They are in there!" I snarled. I pushed past the wolf, running to the door. I tried the handle, only to find that it was still locked. I took a step backward and running at full speed through the door. The wood creaked and broke under my instructable body, as I used force entry into my own home. I felt Seth's presence next to me, as I inhaled my surroundings. The scents were so strong, that it was almost overwhelming. I took the stairs two at a times, following the trail that was the strongest. The scents lead up to the third floor, and to my room. I busted through the closed door. I crouched into my fighting stance, hoping to find the intruders, and Bella, only to come empty handed. My room was a mess. The left wall that was made of glass was completely shattered; glass littering the floor everywhere. My bedside table was tipped over, as if someone had been searching for something. I ran quickly out the window, jumping from tree to tree, following the scents. They must have finally leapt out of the trees and went on foot, because I could no longer track them. I jumped to the ground, not bothering to look at my surroundings, but ran forward. They had my Bella, and I would do anything in my power to get her back. I saw red, as I ran as fast as I could. She was in my arms one second, and now she was gone.

I must have traveled for thirty minutes –in circles- only to come back to my ending point. The scents just mysteriously disappeared out of nowhere. A roar of misery echoed out of the forest; birds and animals scurrying into safety from the monster. Not only did I not cow that the roar came from me, but I was truly a monster. I made the stupid mistake, I left her unprotected, and now I have to pay the consequences. I do not know what I did to deserve this karma. I may never see Bella again. I dropped to my knees on the muddy earth terrain, letting my head fall into my hands. I cry without tears erupted from my mouth, as I kneeled there. I felt someone come up next to me, but I could not care. I wanted to die. Thinking worst thoughts first, maybe I will be sent to heaven to meet up with my angel again. All I wanted was her in my arms again; safe, and protected.

I felt a reassuring hand on my back, rubbing small circles on my body. I started gasping for unneeded air. I could not breathe anymore without her.

"Come on, Edward. Let's go home." Alice was the one that was trying to make me feel better. I did not deserve to be soothed. I should wallow in my own misery – alone. This all reminded me of the time I left Bella. Everything was there: the pain, the hurt, misery… everything. Except, it was ten times worst, because before I left I told her nothing would happen, that we would be okay. I lied.

I felt Alice bring my trembling body to a standing position, as I felt her lead me forward. My eyes were unfocused, misty from nonexistent tears. We walked for a while, none of us speaking, until we were back to the house. We walked, or dragged me into the house, where the rest of my family was sitting in the living room. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting for my return. Carlisle and Esme jumped up from their seats, rushing over to me. I could make out the phrases of '_I'm sorry_' and '_we will find her_' coming from them, but I could not be moved from their reassuring words. I caused this; I caused for my Bella to get kidnapped.

Carlisle walked into the kitchen, and brought back a thick looking piece of paper and something in his closed palm. He walked over to me, and handed me the items. On the paper, was a drop of blood, and I could easily recognize the scent. It was my Bella's. They even hurt her! I felt disgusted, as the venom raised in my throat, at the sweet scent of her blood. I swallowed the venom, turning the paper over. My Bella's happy face came to my sight, on the back. I instantly recognized the photo; the picture of Bella and I after I proposed. The picture was ripped in half, my side of the photo gone.

"Where is the other half?" I croaked out. My voice sounded stuff, like I had been crying for hours. Carlisle and Esme shared a look of confusion, before looking back at me.

"There was only that on the counter, and this," he said opening his closed fist. Nestled into palm, was my grandmother's ring. I took the ring out of his palm, and held it to my chest. Another part of my dead heart broke, at the thought of her ring finger bare. She was mine. That must have been the part of the vision of Bella kissing one of her capturers. They took her ring off and claimed her as theirs. A growl threatened to spill out of my chest. I pushed past them, hearing their mumbles of disproval, but not stopping. I ran up the stairs and down the hall to my room. The room still reeked of their stench, and the strong scent of My Bella.

How were they able to get through without the wolves smelling or hearing them? How were their only two scents, when we are positive there are three of them? All of these questions became jumbled in my brain, making me feel like I was really going crazy. All of the sudden, the anger came on. Why My Bella? They could take anyone, and I would not care! As long as Bella was in my arms and protected.

I shook my head, not wanting to let the anger take over. The anger won, though. I let out another roar, a roar of pure anger. I grabbed the desk full of my ancient information, flipping it over and throwing it to the side. The wood cracked, and broke at the force of my throw. I started punching holes into my wall, throwing and ripping the little things. Clashes of things braking, and the roars and snarls echoed through the house. I grabbed the gold comforter of the new bed I bought Bella, and shredded it. Lumps of soft cotton littered the floor from the comforter. I grabbed the headboard, and broke it in half, throwing it out the broken glass wall. I dropped to my knees, then to my side, as I curled into the fettle position. My body was trembling with sobs that came out of my mouth. Bella would be so disappointed if she saw me in this state of mind. I could literally see her shaking her head in disappointment. All I wanted to do is be strong and brave for her. Thinking positive will help have her back into my arms soon.

I barely registered that my bedroom door creaked open, and a soft gasp came from someone. I shook my head, still trembling on the floor, hiding my face in shame.

"Oh, Edward," Esme cried silently. A whole new round of tears washed through my body, at her disappointment. My whole room must have looked like a junkyard. I felt Esme walk over to my body, and rub my back, ushering me into a sitting position. I kept my head down, as the rest of my family filed in. Carlisle surveyed the damage, and then walked over to me, next to Esme.

"Son, we will find her. Bella is a part of this family, and nothing will get in our way at finding her in peace," Carlisle insisted in a calm voice. How could he be so calm about this? I was a trembling mess of nerves right now. All I could think about is something horribly wrong going on. Bella could be prisoned or beat to death, and it would be my entire fault. I did not get up and search, instead I sat in my room, and waited for her to come back to me.

"I tracked their scents as far as it would go, and then somehow they all disappeared," I mumbled. Carlisle looked at me in shock, and then contemplated what I had said.

"I have never heard about a scent disappearing in such short notice," Carlisle claimed. In all my one hundred and nine years, have I never heard of a scent disappearing, either. Saying that Carlisle never heard of it either, was not helping.

"Maybe you should talk to Aro," Alice piped in. Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed, thinking. He started shaking his head.

"That would not be a good idea, because he probably has never heard of it before too, and, that would only bring in the Volturi in to investigate what happened," Carlisle argued. We definitely do not need the Volturi to investigate, because the more word out that we are trying to find Bella, the less chance we have at finding her.

"Then what should we do?" I asked. I stood up, leaning against the wall and rubbed my cold hands over my face. A couple minutes of silence went by, and no one was answering my question. "Please do not say we sit and wait," I added.

"Honestly, Edward. Right now it is the best technique," Jasper sighed. I started to shake my head, and argue, but was interrupted by Rosalie.

"Yeah, Edward. We do not have any idea who we are dealing with, what they want, no scents, and no idea where they went…" Rosalie concluded. No matter how much my brain said to argue that my family was wrong, I knew they were right. Obviously, they knew we were coming back from our hunting trip, so they left, and we still do not know how they get rid of one scent. It was an uneven battle ground, right now.

_All I wanted was Bella back in my arms. _

**Okay, chapter three is done! This chapter was more of how Edward was feeling, but the next chapter will have more action pack punch for you guys! Tell me if you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I really, really wish I owned Twilight and Edward... :) but sadly, I do not It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer! _

_**EPOV**_

If you asked me what day was it, I would not be able to tell you. I was living in my own shell. Nothing mattered to me anymore. All I know is that Bella is in the hands of danger. I must have stayed up in my room for over a week now. There was nothing that was valuable to me anymore. My life before – when Bella was still here – would have me excited to return home. Now, I was a worthless piece of space. I stayed in the corner of me room, just staring at nothing. My room was still a complete mess from my rampage a week ago, and I could not care less. There had been no signs, no evidence that my Bella was still alive in over a week. I clutched my Bella's engagement ring in my palm tighter. This was the only thing that I have of Bella. I could still smell her faint freesia scent from a week ago. I felt so bad for leaving Carlisle and Esme to deal with the outside world, while I sat here in my room.

"Edward, can you please come down? We have a guest," I heard Carlisle call up the stairs. He tried to make the voice a human yell, but it actually came as a whisper to my ears. I could already guess who was here. I heard the familiar tires pull up the gravel ten minutes ago. I put on my best sad face, and walked slowly down the stairs. I could hear my father arguing with our guest; their voices ringing out in the empty house.

"Good afternoon, Chief Swan," I mumbled. I put my head to my chest, and walked in, making my appearance noticed. Charlie was almost as bad as I was. His eyes were blood shot, big dark circles were under his eyes, and it looked like he hasn't shaved in over a week.

"Edward," his gruff response came. "Do you know where my daughter is?" I pretended to sniffle a sob, for the sake of acting as a human.

"I am so sorry, chief. Bella said she did not want to come camping with us, and she said she actually had to go to the store for groceries. We left her in the house, and I left the keys for my car with her. We got back the next day, and there was no message, not trace of her, and my car was still missing," I lied. Centuries of lying and acting human came in handy at these times. Charlie nodded, and looked away.

"She said on the voice mail that she was going to come home and make me some meals for the week, because Alice wanted her to stay for more wedding preparations, right?" Charlie asked. I nodded my head, agreeing with whatever he had to say.

"Edward's car was found at the local grocery store, and there looked to be some blood on the ground next to it," Carlisle added. I had to stifle a smile at his addition to our conversation. I could hear Emmett laughing from outside the house. I heard Charlie's intake of breath, surprising him. Charlie started pacing in our living room, when I finally looked up. He met my eye contact, and gave me a small smile. I knew that Charlie still did not favor my presence in his daughter's life, but I hope that would change since we both wanted Bella back.

"Alright, then. I will get some cruisers and missing children posters set up. Thank you for the information, and we will be I contact," Charlie insisted, giving us one last head nod. He walked out of the house, and I heard the engine of his cruiser start, and drive out of our long driveway. Carlisle gave a sigh of relief, and gave me a look of pity. I did not want their pity, though. I knew they felt sorry for me, but all I wanted was their help, and support.

Charlie was right, when he was not going to give up. Each time that one of us went into town all you saw was the police. He had police cruisers everywhere in small town of Forks. Missing child posters were hung up on each telephone pole of Bella, giving a description of her, and a picture of her after graduation. The population of Forks was shocked to hear one of their own residents had disappeared in the lonely town. People were on high alert, waiting for any news of some sort. Not only did the humans not know that there was so much more behind the disappearance, but that they were not going to be harmed.

Whoever did this to my Bella was only after her. We have had no sightings, no weird scents since that day. The wolves helped in on our quest to find Bella; they kept their border patrols flowing daily. Emmett and Jasper were always out of the house trying to find out where the scents lead. . If I could man up, and leave the sanctuary of my room, I could help, but I was such a mess. I could not leave the house, or leave the faint smell of Bella, though. It was too bad that none of us got the power of tracking my try at tracking Victoria before, went downhill. Not only was I lead in the wrong direction, but was I unable to save my Bella. It was definitely a useless attempt. The wolves and my family made a pack that we could venture onto each other's lands to have double security.

On one day – in the middle of the week – was the best news in a week, happened. Ever since the day that the Quileute's and we made the pact, we made a way to signal if anything came up. I mean, the wolves wanted Bella back almost as badly as we did. Since the dogs were able to howl, they would signal any trouble on their border, and we would send one of ours to theirs. The howl rang out in the middle of the night – midnight to be exact – and shocked us all from our own shells. My body leapt up, and flung myself through my still shattered window to the direction where the howl was sounded. I could hear the footsteps of my family close behind me, as we raced through the dark. We arrived on the Quileute territory in seconds, stopping for another signal. The howl sounded off again to our right. Taking the lead, Emmett and I ran as fast as we could push ourselves. We ran through a row of bushes, and were greeted by a clearing; it was almost like my secret meadow.

In the center of the clearing, were two massive wolves. I instantly recognized the wolves to be Jared and Embry. They looked to be circling a figure in the middle of them. I could hear the rest of the pack shouting in their minds to stop them and hold them off. The person in the middle was definitely an Immortal; pale skin, blood red eyes, skin indestructible, and all. The vampire was dressed old fashioned, though. A dark black cloak covering the body of him, and a disarray of black hair on the head. I was almost brought back to nineteen eighteen, when we wore all the old-fashioned clothes.

Jared and Embry growled and snarled at the vampire, as I raced forward and joined into the circling.

"Where is Bella?" I snarled. The vampire in the middle crouched down and narrowed his eyes.

"So you must be the famous Edward," he snarled. A gut-wrenching growl came out of my mouth. His voice even sounded with an English accent. What the heck was he doing out here in Forks?

"Where is she?" I pressed on. He stood up straighter, and looked at me with a cocky smirk.

"I have no clue who you are talking about," he smirked. Not knowing what I was doing, I threw myself into the middle, dive-bombing the vampire. Growls and snarls ripped from my throat, as I pinned him to the ground, gripping his arms. So badly did I want to rip his head off, but I knew that would not help. If we pressed him a little more, I knew he would spill some useful information.

"Edward! Stop it," Carlisle shouted. I felt him and Emmett come up and each pull me off the immortal. Still growling, I stalked off, trying to cool myself down. The rest of the pack finally joined us, as they each circled in the back, not letting the vampire escape. I took a deep breath, and walked back into the middle of the circle. Emmett and Jasper each had an arm restrained of the vampire, not letting him escape. Carlisle stood in front of him, starting the questioning process.

"You are outnumbered right now, so I suggest that you stop struggling," Carlisle stated firmly. The vampire gave one last useless attempt to free his arms, before slumping his shoulders.

"Just kill me already," it snarled. I snarled back, knowing that he would eventually get killed if I could get my hands on him.

"How about we take him back to our home, and question him there," Jasper suggested. Carlisle pondered for a second, but then nodded.

"Emmett and Jasper take him back to the house, we will follow shortly," Carlisle requested. They nodded, and started running, having to pull the immortal along. Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. He directed his next comment to the wolves.

"We will go and question him, and if you want, you can follow or do what you want," Carlisle insisted. The large, black wolf nodded its head, and ran back to the reservation, the rest of the pack following on Alpha command. I watched as the wolves ran away, one by one trickling back into the green depth.

Carlisle nodded at me, and then he took on after Emmett and Jasper. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme also followed. Hesitating for a second, I took a deep breath. This could be the key to getting my Bella back. I ran as fast as my tired for a vampire legs could carry me, rushing after my family. I walked slowly up the front porch, through the glass doors, and joined my family making an interrogating circle around the rouge vampire. The vampire sat on the couch, Emmett and Jasper flanking next to him, and I stood in front of them.

"How did you know who I was?" I asked trying to stay calm. This vampire scoffed, like I just said the world's funniest joke.

"All she does is say your name in her sleep," He responded with a bitter laugh. A throaty growl came from the back of my chest. If he knew where my Bella is, then I would do everything to make sure I know by the morning.

"Where is she?" I growled. The vampire leaned back on the couch and crossed his right leg over his left.

"I honestly do not know," he laughs. I went for the lunge, but was restrained by a force holding me back. Carlisle grabbed the back of my shirt, and hurled me back, sending me flying into the opposite wall. Dust and debris went flying out, at the contact my body made. I knew I deserved it, but now Esme will make me fix the wall!

I stood up, brushing the dust off my pants, and went back to join the circle, except hanging low in the back. Carlisle took my spot, standing in the front.

"Who are you? What is your name?" Carlisle asked the simple questions I forgot about. The vampire sat up straighter, looking at Carlisle in shock.

"I can't believe you, Carlisle. You do not know my name?" Carlisle looked at him in shock as well, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My name is Tariq, and I worked in the same hospital as you in nineteen-eighteen. Remember all of those sick people with influenza? I especially remember one," Tariq spoke, looking at me in what looked like a surprising act. Carlisle stood his ground, but I could see him trying to remember the old times. Carlisle shook his head, acting as if he was trying to rid of bad memories.

"It does not matter anymore," Carlisle spoke soundlessly. Tariq nodded his head, keeping his face downcast.

"Where is Bella?" Everyone swiveled their heads over to Jasper, who looked like he wanted to hide. A little laugh escaped my throat. It was good to know that I was not the only one who wanted Bella back so badly. Tariq leaned his face into his hands, looking down at the ground. He looked up, making eye contact with me, before sighing.

"I really do not know," He said. I almost thought he was lying, until he went on, "They had a place set up, and stayed in it for a while, but then they moved to a different location after I came back here," He finished.

"Why did they change locations?" Emmett asked from beside Tariq. Tariq looked at him, sadness covering his emotions.

"They did not trust me. After everything we have done, they did not trust me. They said I would just be a messenger of some sort, and then they would dispose of me, when they gave me a letter of some sort to meet someplace secluded," Tariq ranted.

"Who are they?" Carlisle asked. Tariq scoffed, but looked up.

"I am so surprised that you do not recognize us," he started, "Their names are Nereza, Nyx, and our leader, Rakesh," Tariq added.

"So you were not part of the kidnapping, right?" I asked. Alice said she only saw three, but now since Tariq showed up, everything is completely flipped upside down.

Tariq shook his head, looking over at me, "No, I had nothing to do with it. They just wanted me to alert them when you guys were on your way home," He said in shame.

The silence became any eerie one, as everyone is pondering what has been said this early morning. I took a chance to look out the windows, seeing the faint colors of sunrise approaching. Carlisle broke the silence, asking the one question I think was on everyone's mind.

"How do we know you?" Tariq sat up straighter, looking at all of our faces.

"Remember Victoria?" He asked. An audible gasp came from Alice, as she thought it through. For being a vampire, sometimes we can have such thick minds. "I was in the battle of the newborns against the Cullen's and The Wolves," He sighed.

"I do not remember seeing your face," Jasper responded.

"Yeah, I thought we killed everyone," Rosalie added from the opposite side of the group. Tariq laughed silently, looking up at us.

"Victoria had us all in formation, and said to just kill everything in sight. Well, us four – Nereza, Rakesh, Nyx, and myself – we waited in the bushes, until the battle was on full mode. We escaped through the clearing – undetected- and headed for South America," Tariq shared. We all nodded our heads, remembering the past.

"Why are you after Bella?" I broke the silence again. I hated how my voice was so weak, and had a hint of desperation in it. Tariq looked up, meeting my eyes.

"Rakesh thought that since Victoria could not finish the deed, that he would," Tariq exclaimed. I shook my head, my knees suddenly giving out. I sat on the floor, my head in my hands, and trembled racking my body.

"What do we do?" I asked in a shaky voice. Esme came over to me, and embraced me, tucking my head under her chin. I hated being seen like this, but I was desperate.

Tariq hesitated for a second, before answering the one word I will hate for the rest of my time living.

"Wait." I ducked my head further into my hands, tearless sobs coming from my mouth. I want Bella back.

_I hate waiting. _

**Okay so there is that chapter, sorry I did not update sooner! I just want to give a shout out to all of you that are reviewing my story, and adding me as favorite stories and alerts! Thank you so much! Please Review, and tell me what you think, what you would like to see, anything…. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I know I am one of the many that wished they owned Twilight!... And the lovely Edward : / Darn Stephanie Meyer though, she owns it all!_

_1918_

**Tariq Pov**

_ "Please, help him," The screaming voices of death were yelling. The case of influenza had taken a turn for the worst for most of Chicago. Only a few were going to live to tell the tale. We only had a few professional doctors in the small town, the ones that were able to take care of the dying patients; one being Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I looked up to this unusual man – I wanted to be just like him – in all his glory. He stayed days and nights caring for the ones that had a serious case of the virus. Not many thought he could do the impossible in saving all these lives._

_ Carlisle Cullen was definitely not like us, I could tell. He had a strange deathly, pale skin; almost like he had caught the virus himself. The weird thing about the man himself was that his eyes changed colors. I thought, at least. His eyes would be this bronze, gold like color when he came in during the mornings, but when he left for a short point in time, his eyes were a pitch black. I did not even know if I was the only one to notice this, but I would not prove my point without actual evidence. Carlisle looked like he never needed a break or food; instead he used his break to care for the children. The virus has taken the worst toll on the children and the elderly._

_ "Tariq, please bring the new supplies up to floor three for Dr. Cullen," Mary, our head nurse, ordered me. Rough times like this sometimes made me question why I signed up for a job at the hospital. The place was overfilling with sick people. I rubbed the back of my hand over my sleep-deprived eyes, and took the box full of different medicines. We were lucky to even have what we have now for the patients. People still do not know what the cure is to the infamous influenza disease. I took the employee elevator, leaning up against the back, after pushing the button for the third floor. The ding of the elevator bell brought me out of my daydream, as I landed on the third floor. _

_ The third floor was mostly Dr. Cullen's floor. His office was located in the back, and his patients rooms were everywhere. I pulled my mask up and over my mouth and nose, wandering the halls. I could hear the groaning and wheezing of some of his patients as I walked by. I stopped in front of his office, raising my fist to knock on the wooden door, but was interrupted by the screaming._

_ "Please, do something. Save him." I looked around, hearing the voices coming from a room further down the hall. I do not think that I had ever been down this far. I took deliberate steps down the hall, looking behind me to make sure I was not being followed; Too many scary movies for me. I stopped in front of the room that I had heard the screaming from, and hesitated. I was not sure if I was even supposed to be down here._

_ "Please, Doctor. Save him," I heard the groaning of pain. I heard a muffled answer, and then a scream. The scream sounded of a young boy or man. I tried to look through the window of the door, but was scared, when I heard movement behind the door. Leaving the medicine on the floor, I scurried back the way I came. Shaking my head from the screams, I landed back on the main floor. Mary was behind the desk, looking like she was filing papers. _

_ "Did you give the stuff to Dr. Cullen?" She asked without looking up from her job. I nodded my head, leaning up against the desk. I pulled the mask off my face, and closed my eyes. After a moment, I reopened them, and took a peek at the clock that hung on the far wall; ten after one in the morning. Wondering again why I took the late hours ran through my head. _

_ "Tariq, why don't you go get some fresh air," Mary suggested. Sighing, I nodded, walking slowly to the back exit. Not many used this exit, because it leads to a dark alleyway. With all of the commotion going on in the hospital, not many got breaks, though. I walked further down the alleyway, keeping my head down. The solo light that was on a pole next to the exit only lit up my path a ways. Since I ventured out of the patch of light, I was in complete darkness now. I leaned my back against the cool brick of the building, rubbing my face again. I only had six more hours to complete, before I could go home and go to bed. Then I had to do this process all over again. _

_ A stone skidded past me, coming from the other end of the alleyway. I looked at the stone, wondering how it got there, when the hairs on the back of my neck raised up. I kept completely quiet, as I listened for more noises. A thump next to me made me jump and turn around, looking into the blood red gaze of a man. He had on a long, brown coat, which hung on the gravel below. His hair was a mess of black locks, and his eyes were as red as blood. My breaths started to come in short pants, as I started backing up. I did not get two steps away from the man, before I bumped into something hard from behind. Twisting around, I came in contact with another man that also had blood red eyes. He was bigger than the other one, but had more pronounced muscles. He also had a long coat on, and mop of brown hair. Turning to face the front, there was a female blocking my last chance of escape. She had long blonde hair, which looked like it ran to the middle of her back. They were all dressed in dark clothes that made them almost hidden in the black night._

_ "Hello, what can I do for you?" I asked, trying to stay calm. My voice wavered, as I sucked in a large breath. The female snickered, looking at the other two._

_ "My name is Nyx, and these are Nereza and Rakesh," Nyx spoke in a fluent voice. Swallowing, I nodded at them._

_ "Tariq," I introduced myself. Nyx smiled at me, her white teeth glowing in the darkness. She nodded at the burley one, who spoke up next._

_ "I think he will make a great exception, Rakesh." Rakesh must have nodded, because he started moving to stand in front of me. _

_ "What do you say, Tariq. Would you like to join our pack?" He proposed. Nodding my head, anything to come out alive, I agreed. Rakesh laughed for a second, before nodding to Nereza. Nereza moved like a cheetah, moving up to the back of me. I felt a sting on the base of my throat, and before i could swat away whatever was biting me, the darkness consumed me. _

**Present time **

_EPOV _

Tariq flinched, as he finished telling us his story on his transformation. I did not know if I should believe him or not. He was involved somehow in kidnapping My Bella. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme had left to go hunting again, and run another border sweep, as us four had stayed to listen. We decided on go in packs of three's and four's for safety and help if needed. Somehow Tariq was involved in our past, and had been watching us without us even knowing.

Carlisle sat on the solo chair, his head in his hands, looking as if he was thinking really hard. I remained in my spot on the floor, and Emmett and Jasper had moved to sit on the other couches. Tariq remained where he was, except that he was no longer restrained from the forces of Emmett and Jasper.

"What was your last name when you worked at the hospital, Tariq?" Carlisle asked suddenly. Tariq smiled, but went into a pondering moment.

"I really do not remember much of my human life, but I have a couple memories. I remember that my parents died in a car crash in the early nineteen hundreds, and that I had an unborn baby brother. My mom used to have my repeat my last name and address all the time, in case I got lost or something. I believe it was Sriz," Tariq responded. Carlisle's head shot up, as he looked at Tariq.

"I remember. You worked as an assistant for the head nurse… what was her name? Mary, that is it," Carlisle thought. My eye brows furrowed, as I tried to keep up with what is going on. Jasper and Emmett sat there, looking almost as confused as I was.

"Yes, I remember Mary. She was the one that had me drop something off the night of my change," Tariq said. Looking down, I sighed. It was nice that Carlisle got to meet up with someone from his past, but I thought we were interrogating his for answers about Bella. Tariq looked down, as I heard a faint buzzing sound. I looked at Tariq suspiciously, as he pulled out his cell phone, and looked at the front of it. There was still something about this guy that I did not trust. He looked up at Carlisle, a pleading look on his face.

"Can I take this somewhere private? It is an old friend from a different clan," He asked. Carlisle nodded, ushering him to the kitchen, and returning. He sat back down in the chair, and looked at me.

'There is something about him, Carlisle. I do not trust him," I voiced my thoughts. Carlisle shook his head, looking down.

"I think Tariq is saying the truth, Edward," He argued. I shook my head, setting my lips in a straight line.

"I am going up to my room," I stated, as I hopped up from the floor. Taking small steps, until I was in the back entry to the kitchen, did I look back to see if Carlisle was watching. I heard Tariq speaking to someone, so I edged closer to listen.

"Yes, they believe I am here because of you. No, they do not know about your location… Edward is here, yes he just want her back..."

I saw red, as I listened more, but I could not stand it. He was a liar! I stormed into the room, snatching the phone away from him and throwing it against the wall. It bounced off the wall, and clattered to the floor, someone shouting in the phone.

"You liar!" I snarled. My hands came up to his throat, ready to snap his neck, when Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle came running in.

"Edward! What are you doing," Carlisle growled. He tried to claw my hands off of him, but I refused. Growling at him, I nodded to the phone.

"He knows where Bella is, he has been lying to us this whole time," I growled. Carlisle snatched the phone off the ground, and looked at the screen.

"Call disconnected," Carlisle responded. He looked through last calls, and looked up, a lethal look on his face.

"Last call to a Rakesh," Carlisle added. I growled at Tariq, tightening my hands on his neck. Please let me kill him, please let me kill him. Carlisle nodded to me, so I took that to as a yes for my request. I nodded at Emmett and jasper, as we dragged Tariq to the back of the house. I stayed behind, as Emmett and Jasper ripped his body limbs off, and then finally ended it with the metallic tearing of his head. I grabbed the lighter out of my back pocket, and lit his remains on fire. The amber glow of the fire, lit up the darkness of the night, as I watched in happiness and sorrow. He might have been the only chance of fining my Bella.

Emmett clamped a hand on my shoulder, and shook me. "Come on bro; let's go see if we can find our Bella." Smiling, I followed Emmett and Jasper back into the house; Letting the fire die on itself.

_I will find you, Bella._

**Alright, so there is a back look into Tariq's human life! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thank you to all of those who have gave me awesome reviews and suggestions! Review and tell me what you would like to see next! Thinking one or two more Epov's and then a Bpov!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**EPOV**_

Weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. I was still huddled into my own shell; oblivious to the ones around me that wanted to help. Carlisle and Esme felt so bad that I had lost my one true love. I think my family has finally given up on me. They used to come up to my room to comfort me before, but with my lack of recognition, they just stopped. Alice used to come into my room, see me huddled into the corner, and come and hold me. Bella was my everything, and now I have nothing. I used to be okay with having nothing of value in my life, and now I was sick of myself. I wanted everything and anything for my Bella. Look where that took us now.

After the day that Tariq was sent to his death, I thought we had a chance. I thought that we might be able to get some trace of that Bella was still alive, at least. We tried to call Rakesh on Tariq's phone, but the call came as the phone is no longer in service. To say that I was mad or angry was an understatement. I thought that not having Bella for a week was bad; I had to suffer another five years alone. Five years of agony, of worry, and anger. I had no clue if Bella was alive, if she was dead or worst… if they changed her to an immortal.

Today would have been Bella's twenty-third birthday. That is, if she is still human. I hate to consider the worst possibilities, but nothing can seem impossible in our case. Her kidnappers have made no sort of connection with us to make a deal. I would give them anything to get Bella back.

A knock came upon my door, as I stared at the wall in my room.

"Edward?" Esme called out. I could not get my voice to work, but I knew she knew I was in here. Where else would I be? Esme came in and saw me huddled in my usual spot, and sighed.

"Edward, you should really come with us for a quick hunt," She scolded. I shook my head from side to side. I will not leave my spot, until Bella is back in my arms. Esme sighed again, coming over and crouching by my side. I felt her cold hand come up and stroke the side of my face. She spoke so softly, that I barely heard her next words.

"Emmett, Jasper." In a whoosh, I was brought to my feet, Jasper and Emmett each holding one of my arms up. I staggered in their arms, not remembering the last time I hunted, or even took care of my hygiene. They each held my arm tight, holding me to their solid bodies, and helped me walk out the door. I knew there was no use in fighting them, because I would just lose. Unlike me, my family had kept up on their usual hunting trips, keeping themselves strong and fit for anything that might happen.

My body ached with every step we took; walking down the stairs at a human pace. When we got down the stairs, Esme left my side to get Carlisle. By some means, not sure whether they set it up or not, but I was placed in front of our hanging door mirror; going so many years without moving or hunting, really made an impact on my body. My clothes barely fitted me; my shirt was just hanging off my torso, and my pants sagged on my hips. Going through withdrawal, was not a good thing. My bronze locks were just matted to my forehead, hanging off my head, making my eye sight blurry through the pieces of hair. My eyes, were the scariest feature. The blackness of my eyes had me worried. I have never seen them so black before. The black was a coal color, making my eyes look dangerous.

I shrugged off Emmett's and Jasper's arms, staggering for a second, but holding myself up. I knew that if anything would happen, then I would be of no help. I wanted to be better for the sake of my Bella. The rest of the family came out of the dining room, watching me warily. I smiled slightly at them, and then I felt a flying pound of pixie rush into my arms. I was somewhat glad that Emmett had shuffled behind me, because as Alice threw herself into my arms, the weight was too much to hold. My body went tipping backward, and into Emmett's beefy arms.

Alice started squealing with joy, jumping up and down next to me. Everyone was looking at her like she was on steroids.

"Edward is going to be so much better tomorrow," She answered everyone's unspoken question. I smiled, shaking my head. We left through the door, everyone taking their times to be next to me, just in case. The thrill of running again, made me excited. Even though my body was still achy, I ran as fast as my legs could take me. We came to the clearing where we met Tariq, and I immediately took down the largest of the three Elks. The rest of them scattered to the woods, where the rest of my family was lurking. I kneeled over the elk, watching the blood run in the veins. It was almost like some drool would come out of the side of my mouth. I leaned down, puncturing the jugular with my razor sharp teeth, and let the blood run into my system. I might have moaned a little, when the blood washed down my parched throat.

I drained the Elk of all of its blood, wiping the corners of my mouth for remains. I jumped up, feeling my body start to become healthier. Smiling, I raced back into the trees, jumping up on a high branch. I let my instincts take over, at the strong scent of a mountain lion near. I hopped from branch to branch, finally reaching my destination. The mountain lion was crouched over a female deer, ripping its flesh open. I quietly sprang from the tree, and landed on top of the mountain lion. With a quick flick of my wrist, I cracked the neck of the lion. Immediately draining the rest of the blood, I felt so much better. My muscles were no longer aching, but felt tight. My clothes fit snuggly back onto my body, and I hoped my eyes were no longer that disturbing black color.

I felt company around me, as I looked around, seeing my family appear next to me. Smiling, I hugged Alice, who threw herself at me again.

"It is good to have my brother back," she murmured in my ear. Laughing lightly, I squeezed her tighter.

"It is good to be back," I whispered. I made it my goal from now on to never disappoint my family ever again. Alice let go of me, racing back into Jasper's arms. Esme walked forward, bringing me into her motherly embrace.

"Never scare me again," she demanded. I nodded into her neck. It was nice to have my families support back. I let go of Esme, smiling at the rest of my family.

"I am sorry about how I have acted the last five years, and I promise it won't happen again," I spoke. They nodded at me, each giving me a warm smile.

After our little talk, we finished hunting, and then raced home. I made it my next mission to work harder on finding my Bella. We entered the house, everything calm and quiet on our side. I raced back up into my room, promising my family I would be back down in a half an hour. Upon entering my room, I was again disappointed in myself. My room was still a mess from my rampage five years ago. Glass still littered the floor, and the bed frame was cracked beyond fixable. Moving at vampire speed, I picked everything up, and cleaned my mess up. Since I could not fix the frame, I just left it there, making a note to buy another one. I had to think positive that Bella would come back and use that bed I bought her. Smiling, I raced into my adjoining bathroom, and cleaned myself up. I washed all the blood, and dust off my body, and washed my hair twice. When I got out of the shower, I felt like a new man. Drying my hair with my towel, and putting on some fresh clothes, I raced back downstairs with my family.

As I was walking down the stairs, my pocket buzzed. I looked at Carlisle in suspicion, as the rest of my family filtered in. I pulled out my phone, looking at the number; it was an unknown number. Carlisle motioned for me to answer it, so I flipped it open.

"Hello," I answered. I heard deep breathing on the other line, and then a hitch. It almost sounded like the other person on the line was crying. "Hello," I answered again.

The voice came out of the phone, making me want to cry if possible.

"Edward?" The voice was harsh, and pitched as if it was forced to talk. I dropped to my knees, holding the phone to my ear for dear life.

"Bella? Bella, is that you," I dry sobbed into the phone. My family reacted on instant, coming and holding me, trying to listen to what she was saying.

"Yes, Edward, it is me," Bella cried. Her voice sounded so real, and so familiar, but so different. It had an edge to her voice, which made me wonder if she was okay. Carlisle took the phone from me, holding it up to his ear. I collapsed in Alice's arms, dry sobbing a deep cry.

"Bella? Bella, where are you," Carlisle spoke in authority. I could barely hear her mumbled response on the other side. I lifted myself up, keeping with my promise to not disappoint anyone. I snatched the phone away from Carlisle, bringing it back up to my ear.

"Bella, are you okay? Where are you?" I started sputtering questions off. Bella sighed on the other line, and I could make out another voice in the background. She was being forced to hold the truth in.

"I do not know, Edward. God, it is so good to hear your voice again, baby," Bella cried. Laughing on a dry sob, I answered her.

"I know, love. God, Bella, are you okay?" I whimpered. I heard Bella sigh on the other side of the phone, and some rustling.

"Edward, I don't have a lot of time. They gave me these five minutes to call anyone I wanted. I just had to hear your voice again," she explained.

"Who are they, Bella," I pressed. I heard her take in a deep breath, and mumble something quietly. A resounding smack sounded on the other side of the phone, and a cry of pain from my love. Something toppled over, and a weight of something fell on the floor.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" I shouted into the phone. I heard the phone being passed around, and then a deep male's voice came on.

"Times up," he muttered. A growl came from the back of my throat, and vibrated through my chest.

"Rakesh," I snarled. I heard his deep throaty laughter come from the other end of the line.

"Very good, Edward, you know who I am," Rakesh laughed. I leaped up onto my feet, and started pacing back and forth.

"Let Bella go," I demanded. He sighed, and then laughed at my demand.

"I am sorry, Edward, but I cannot do that. But, o do have a surprise for you," Rakesh announced. I looked into Carlisle's eyes, wondering what he meant, when I heard a crash from the other room. Emmett and Jasper took off out the door, and tried to find who just threw the surprise. I raced into the living room, and saw a video tape connected to a brick. I heard Rakesh laugh on the other side.

"I guess you got the surprise, Edward. That is my sign to hang up," He exclaimed.

"No, please let me say goodbye to Bella," I cried out. I heard Rakesh sigh, and then the sound of the phone being thrown somewhere. I heard scrambling, and then my Bella's sweet voice.

"Edward, I love you so much, and please do not worry about me," Bella cried. A dry sob escaped form the back of my throat, as I responded.

"Bella, god I love you so much too. Please hold on for me love, I will find you. You will be back in my arms soon," I exclaimed. Bella let out a laugh-cry on the other end, making me want to just crawl into the phone, and be with her.

"I miss you, Edward," the voice of my Bella got longer and softer, as the phone was pulled away from her.

"Goodbye, Edward," Rakesh's voice laughed darkly, as the other end went dead.

"Bella? Bella?" I shouted into the phone. She was alive, but not happy. Neither of us were happy without the other one. I hurled the phone to the ground with a snarl, and slumped onto the ground. I ran my hands through my hair, shaking my head.

"Edward, you might want to see this," Carlisle said quietly from the other room. Sighing, I stood up, and walked to where my family was. They had untapped the video form the brick, and put it into the VCR. The screen was a fuzzy black picture, until it focused on one thing. It was Bella, her head down to her chest, as she sat in a chair. Her hands looked to be bound behind her back with some kind of tape. Another growl escaped from my throat, as I watched the screen. The background of the place they were staying, looked like a run-down shack of some sort. It was completely black, except for one light bulb that illuminated my Bella's face. A hand shot out from behind her, grabbing onto her hair, and bringing her head back up. A cry erupted from her throat, as her head was yanked up and straight ahead.

A gasp escaped from my throat, as I looked at my Bella's face. She had a long scar going from her temple, all the way down to her jaw. Her eyes were blood drawn, with deep, black circles underneath them. I heard a muffled voice in the video, and then Bella shake her head.

"Never," she shouted. Her voice cracked, as she started coughing. After her coughing fit, she looked straight into the camera, and announced the words that will bring me happiness, until she can say it to my face.

"I love Edward, not you," she growled. The video ended with one last scream from Bella. We stared at the screen, none of us saying anything. I blinked once, slumping back onto the floor. Bella was in trouble, and I could not do anything about it. Carlisle was still staring at the screen, until we all jumped in surprise, when Emmett and Jasper busted through the front door. They each had a serious look on their faces.

"What?" I asked. Emmett looked at Jasper, and then nodded.

"We might have found the place they were recently staying," Jasper murmured. A small smile came to grace my face, as I got the best news in five years.

_I was this much closer in finding my love. _

**Alright, so sorry the update was so long. I hope you guys liked this one! Thank you again to all of my reviewers, and the people who have been following this story! You guys are awesome! **

**So the next chapter is going to be the one from Bella. I wanted to know what you guys would prefer: Bella living in a cellar, two meals a day, and on the brink of death, or her living in paradise? **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you would like better! **


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I know everyone wants to own twilight and Edward, me being one, but Stephanie Meyer owns everything! Darn!_

_Ch7_

_BPOV_

Where am i? Where is Edward? All kinds of questions were running through my mind, as I regained consciousness. Shouldn't Edward be here by now to save me? He promised that nothing would happen. My hands moved on the stone cold ground; the bumpy rocks and ditches gave me the hint that I was in some sort of cellar.

I blinked in the darkness, trying to get any kind of clue of where the heck I was. I remember being towed off by Nereza, and then the prick on my leg, and then nothing. I felt around on the back of my right leg, feeling for the welt I was surely to have, when I felt nothing. My leg was as normal as can be. I was so confused, scared, and worried. Will I live to see Edward again? Will we still be able to have the wedding? All I wanted right now was to be in the cold arms of my future husband.

A bright light burned my eyes, as a door opened, shinning in Mother Nature. Blinking again, my eyes focused on three figures standing in the archway. Swallowing, I used my hands to sit myself up. A stinging sensation ran up my arm, as my hands failed to heave myself up. Turning my palm to me, I saw the angry, red welts covering my hands, and up my arms. I hissed, as I tried to with stand the pain. A wet substance ran down my cheeks, and I knew immediately that it was not from the pain. My heart was shattered in pieces; I was alone. I had a feeling no one can figure out this mystery of where I am.

I felt a presence to the left of me, as I felt two cold arms grip my forearms, and pull me up to my feet. A cry of agony came from my throat, as my legs became stiff. How long have I been in here?

"Welcome back, Sleeping beauty," I heard the sickly familiar voice from my left. A chair was suddenly behind me, and I was pushed into it; the wooden of the chair making my muscles scream in protest. I turned my head to the left, searching and finding the red gaze of Rakesh. I darted my eyes away, looking at the ground. I heard Rakesh sigh, and then I felt him grab my chin making me look in his direction. His strength on my chin was so soft, yet so rough. He must have had practice in dealing with humans, because if he had not of, that twist of my neck surely would have broken it.

"Are you happy to see me, my angel?" Rakesh murmured. I like it better when Edward called me 'his love,' instead of my pet name for Rakesh.

"I am not yours," I muttered to his face. A devilish smile graced Rakesh's face, as he circled me. His hands were clasped behind his back, and he looked to be pondering something.

"Actually, my Bella, Yes, you belong to me now," He laughed darkly. He came to around the front of me, and leaned down, placing his hands against the wooden arm rests. His face leaned in so close to mine, I could smell his breath. He tilted his face to the right, leaning in closer.

"Kiss me, Bella," he whispered. I felt sick, as he stayed perfectly still, and closed his eyes. So badly did I want to spit in his face and tell him that he is a cruel monster. His lips puckered a little, waiting. I will not cheat on Edward with him. I will go through punishments, beatings before this ever happens. I saw his eyes open, his blood red gaze locking with my eyes.

"I said, kiss me, Bella," he demanded. I shook my head, looking at him straight in the eyes. He laughed a short chuckle, pulling back, but keeping his hands on the arm rests.

"I guess you are going to a stubborn one, huh?" he asked. I grimaced at his choice of words, knowing that Edward would sometimes call me stubborn. I nodded my head, looking around to see Nyx, and Nereza floating around the room. They moved a little closer, and as Rakesh pulled back further, Nereza took his spot. He grabbed my right arm, holding it out in front of him. My eyes widened, as Rakesh nodded at him. Nereza pulled my arm out straighter, taking his finger, and drawing a line straight up my arm to the crease of my elbow. A scream echoed the cabin, and not knowing where it came from, I realized it was from me. My arm stung so much, as blood flowed out of the line on my arm.

Nereza threw my arm down, his red eyes trained on the blood, but stepped back. I held my arm close to me, holding my tattered shirt against the wound. I could feel the blood soaking through the shirt. I whimpered, as Rakesh came back up to me.

"This is what happens each time you refuse my demands. I do not think that you want to die of blood loss, do you?" Rakesh mumbled. I shook my head, looking up at him with wide eyes. He leaned forward again, and placed his face near mine again.

"Now, kiss me, my Bella," Rakesh ordered. Sighing, I hesitated. I could afford more of his wounds, but I did not want them. I saw Nereza move in closer, but I closed my eyes. Leaning forward, I placed my lips against his cheek. I placed a quick peck, and then backed away. Rakesh sighed, but pulled back.

I felt my arm start to become numb, which also made me start to see black dots. I hate blood.

"That will do for now, Bella," Rakesh murmured, before the blackness took over.

My stomach growled, my arms stung, my head was pounding, and my heat was broken. I had no clue what the date was, or what year it even was. All I knew, was that I spent all of my time stuck in this cabin. I had long marks up both of my arms, results of my stubbornness. Rakesh and the other two never stayed on the cabin, only an hour or two each day. They seemed to not want anything, except to torture me.

Rakesh was generous enough to leave me a plate of food in the morning, and one in the afternoon, and that was it. I lived off that and a bottle of water each day. At first, I protested and that only lead to the one mark I have on my face. The scratch runs down form my temple to my jaw, and it was the one that hurt the most. After the years, I learned not to protest at anything they say or do. I have not gotten a mark in over a month now.

I missed Edward. I missed Charlie, heck I even missed Mike Newton. I missed all of my friends, and my family, and just people. I was so alone. My heart ached, without the presence of anybody. I hated to say it, but I wish they would just kill me. With each scratch that they put on my arm, more and more blood flowed out of my body. I thought of just prying open my wounds again, and letting the blood flow out more. Death is probably better than this.

I can tell that the years have gone by quickly at some point, and excruciatingly slow on others. The only thing that I have of sanity left, is the picture of Edward, which I have hidden in my pocket. With the little light they were so generous enough to supply, I could look at the painstakingly beautiful face of My Edward. His golden bright eyes shine with love and adoration, as he stares into the camera. With the years that has gone by, my picture has become ripped and dirty from use. I wonder how Edward is. Is he still okay? I wonder if they have given up on searching for me.

I stuffed the picture back into my pocket, my arms protesting in agony. I heard mumbling voices from outside the cabin, as I figured it was their usual checkup hour. The only exception was it was only Nereza and Rakesh to enter the cabin. No signs of Nyx were present. I leaned my chin against my chest, my eyes closing in sleep. Rakesh opened something, a dinging of the item alerted me. What have I done now? I heard Rakesh move closer to me, his thudding steps on the wooden floor alerting me. I kept my head to my chest, and waited.

"Look up," Rakesh ordered. So badly did I want to obey, but I couldn't. My head felt like it weighed a million pounds. I felt a hand snatch up above me, and pull my head up. A cry of pain came from me, as I opened my eyes, and looked directly into the item of choice from Rakesh.

It was a video recorder. I was so confused, at why he was recording me. I gasped, as Nereza's hand grew tighter on my locks of hair. Rakesh looked at me from over the recorder.

"Say that you love me," he ordered. Rakesh has never gone this far. He had finally forced me to kiss me, and when he leaves, I use whatever hand feels okay to scrub his taste off my lips. I was so ashamed of myself, for giving into his ways. I took a deep breath, and looked directly at him.

"Never," I shouted. My voice cracked, as it was my first time talking in a couple weeks. Rakesh stared at me, fire present in his eyes.

"Say it," he growled. I shook my head, gritting my teeth, when Nereza pulled on my scalp. Taking a deep breath, I said the words, that I knew would only lead to pain afterwards.

"I love Edward, not you." Rakesh nodded at Nereza, as the pain came. I screamed, as I was pulled backwards, and the chair fell to the floor with me in it. My back hit the ground, and arched up I pain. Rakesh snapped the recorder shut, leaving it on the floor. He came over, and walked to me, standing with one leg on either side of my trembling form. He crouched down, putting his face near mine.

"You are a naughty girl, Bella, and naughty girls deserve to be punished," Rakesh laughed darkly. He nodded at Nereza, who in turn, took my left arm, and twisted it in an odd direction. A crack filled the air, and my scream followed. It hurt so badly. Please kill me, please just end my pain. Rakesh leaned down, and kissed my lips. I stayed completely still, as he moved his lips against mine. I felt disgusted, that I just let him use me like this. Edward would be so disgusted with me.

The two of them hoisted me back up into my chair leaving me alone for the rest of the night. I pulled my broken arm closer to me, and whimpered. I hated the pain, I hated them, and I hated being used. I just want Edward back. I wanted to be in his cold arms, I wanted to feel his cold lips, and body against mine, and I wanted to be Mrs. Cullen. I missed the feeling of his grandmother's ring on my finger, leaving me empty and alone.

The next day, they came in early. Earlier than expected. I felt a little worried, because there were still no signs of Nyx. I wondered if anything happened to her. Not that I cared or anything. Rakesh came over to me, handing me something silver. Swallowing, I grabbed the device. It was a cell phone. I looked at Rakesh in confusion.

"You have five minutes. You can call anyone," Rakesh mumbled. I could tell he was not so happy on the idea. My heart swelled at the thought of hearing Edward's velvety voice again. I opened the phone, racking my brain for his number. My fingers flew over the buttons, trembling. Please pick up, please pick up. After the third ring, I was about to give up, when I heard his voice.

"Hello," he answered. My voice was stuck in my throat, as I stared at the wall. I felt tears run down my cheeks, as I listened to his unneeded breathing.

"Hello," he answered again. I feared that he might hang up on me, if I did not answer him. Swallowing, I forced my voice to work.

"Edward?" I asked in a ragged breath. I heard his intake of air, and something fall on the other line. A smile rose on my lips, thinking that he was surprised to hear form me.

"Bella? Bella is that you?" he asked in a rushed voice. Tears started pouring out of my eyes, as I laughed a happy laugh.

"Yes, Edward. It is me," I cried. I heard him start to dry sob, and was about to tell him I was okay, when I heard Carlisle's voice come on.

"Bella? Bella where are you?" Carlisle asked. I wanted to cry for joy, when I heard Carlisle. I was about to answer, when Rakesh motioned with the death symbol of running his hand across his neck. I heard the phone being rustled around, and my love's voice return.

"Bella, are you okay? Where are you?" He asked in worry. His voice was so velvety, and so familiar. I wish he was right here with me.

"I do not know, Edward. God, it is so good to hear your voice again, baby," I cried out. God, I love this man. I wish Rakesh would just let me go back to them.

"I know, love. God, Bella, are you okay?" Edward whimpered on the other line. My heart swelled, when he called me love. He still loves me. I wanted to jump for joy, but I still could not feel any part of my body. I wanted to tell him that I was hurt, and I wanted him, but I knew my time was running short.

"Edward, I don't have a lot of time. They gave me these five minutes to call anyone I wanted. I just had to hear your voice again," I muttered. Rakesh smiled at me, clicking his finger against his wrist. I was out of time.

"Who are they, Bella," I heard Edward ask in a tight voice. I took a chance at Rakesh, to see he was staring out the window. I took a chance, which I was likely to regret later.

"Rake.." I mumbled, but was interrupted by Rakesh.

"Times up," he growled. He snatched the phone away, and used one hand against my upper stomach and pushed hard. I sucked in another breath, as I fell back ward and slid a ways. My head cracked against the floor, as my body screamed I protest again. A scream bubbled on my mouth, as that was the sound that echoed through the room. I heard Rakesh snarl something into the phone, and then snap it shut. He hurled in against the wall with a snarl.

"We need to go… now," Rakesh ordered. I felt Nereza pick me up, and hoist me over his shoulder, and the stinging sensation on my leg came again. The blackness came over me, as I head us retreat from our hiding spot.

_Edward, please find me. I love you. _

**Alright there is Bpov shot. What did you think? Like the Cellar idea? Please Review, and tell me what you like! I am always a fan for reviews! Thank you ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters, blah, blah, blah! You know the drill!**

_Ch. 8_

_BPOV_

If you were to ask me fifty years ago, where I would be now, I would say next to my husband, buried deep underground. Thinking back to all the happy memories that I have from back then, I would have lived it to the fullest. Life is the best thing you can have, and it should be taken to full advantage. I should have done everything to the fullest up to fifty years ago, when I was kidnapped. I should have gotten married, had kids, got my dream house, earned a good job, but no, I didn't. Instead, I chose to live my life how it takes me. It made me meet Edward, and I would not change that for a million years. He was and is my everything, even if they do not know I am still alive.

I remember watching as the Forks police went around, and took down all the missing children posters, and wrapped up the kidnapping that was never solved. They gave up. They gave up on me, and moved on. Charlie never gave up, though. To that day, even at old age, he has not given up on looking for his long lost daughter. He quit being the chief of Police when he was in his mid-sixties, going on what he knew from before to pick up the case from home. The thought of Charlie not quitting would bring non-existent tears to my eyes.

I do not cry, breathe, eat, or sleep anymore. I am indestructible, pale faced, and cold skinned. My eyes, even though I hate them, are a blood red gaze. They made me take an innocent human's life, when I was first changed. I remember my friend once telling me that human blood is so much better than animal blood, and it can make you go crazy for it. Jasper was right. I cannot get enough of it. I do not take innocent's life anymore, though, but I do end the ones that deserve to die: Child-molesters, killers, abusers... all of them. They cannot hide from me, because I will find them.

I was on the brink of death, when I was changed. I had lost too much blood from an honest mistake. I was pronounced dead a week ago. Searchers never found my body, but they found some of my fake blood. The conclusion report was said that I was killed in my sleep by my kidnappers. Little do they know, is that I was not. They ruined my life, and took away everything from me, and I think I did them a favor – a favor of death. I remember seeing the fire lick up the side of the cabin, taking the torn off pieces of their bodies with them. I laughed, thinking of the past.

_**Twenty-five years ago: **_

_ My arms were shaking, and my head was pounding. I was in so much trouble; I could literally hear the warning bells going off. My arms - scared beyond belief- were itching so badly, I wanted to tear open all my wounds. My breaths were coming in labored pants; I could barely begin to breathe right. I missed my Edward, and that was a given. With each day, I could see his painfully beautiful face smiling at me behind my closed eye lids._

_ The last time that I was able to communicate with him, was the time that Rakesh allowed me too. Hearing his velvety voice was the one thing that kept me going. But, that was ten years ago. To think that it had been fifteen years that I have been kidnapped was unbelievable. To think of all the murder and kidnapping movies I had seen, saying that I was still alive, was a miracle. Usually, the kidnappers would have a ransom note, in exchange for the victim, but in the end, the victim would turn up dead. _

_ Not once did Rakesh or Nereza contact The Cullen's for any king of prize, in exchange for me. They seemed to enjoy holding me captive, and beating me for the fun of it. I missed the warmth of being loved, and the tingles I would get in just seeing my lover. Now, my body is just numb. I am dead to the outside world, and a beaten child. Who would still love me? _

_ The creak of the cabin door opened, alerting me of their presence. I twisted my hands together, staring at the dust that had collected on the wooden surface for the last fifteen years. Not once did they ask me to do any household duties, or clean up anything. All they wanted is for me to sit in the wooden chair, and not speak. I had been bound to this chair for fifteen years, and I am finally getting used to the hardness, and the texture of the chair. My whole body has adapted over the years. My stomach no longer growls for food, but just makes this empty rumbling sound. My face is drawn and pale, and I barely fit into the clothes that I have had on since the kidnapping because of my weight loss. _

_ They came in, one by one, the three of them that I had gotten used to seeing over the years. They surrounded my chair, making it impossible for me to escape. Ha, like I would try to escape from vampires. I am not that stupid. Rakesh walked forward, leaning his head down next to my ear._

_ "You have been very bad, Isabella," he murmured in my ear. I visibly trembled at the venom he had in his tone. I knew I did something bad, but I did not mean it. I shook my head, keeping my eyes on the floor. _

_ "What should your punishment be this time, young one?" Rakesh smiled, running a long finger under my chin, and twisted my neck to look at him. His blood red eyes bored into my lifeless brown ones, looking straight into my soul. I remember seeing those eyes, when I tried to escape. I had enough of this torture, and planned it all out. _

_ They left earlier yesterday morning, and I made sure they were long gone when I made my move. I jumped up off the chair, tipping it backward in my haste, running to the door. I threw it open, and ran like my life depended on me. I had no plan, except hope that Alice gets a vision, and can send someone in time to find me. I had no clue where I was, except that I was surrounded by trees. I pushed my way through the tree, and the bushes, not caring that my legs were protesting, and my lungs were giving out. I had to escape, I had to escape this torture, and I could not give in. I heard a twig snap from in front of me, and I halted my movements. I stayed very quiet, trying to keep my pants under control. Did Edward already find me? I looked to where I heard the twig snap, waiting for my love to show his presence, when nothing came._

_ "Edward?" I called out quietly. A deep, thunderous laughter rang out from all sides around me. I twisted in all directions, looking for the source._

_ "Did you really think that you could escape after all of these years, Bella?" I turned to the front where Rakesh was standing in the middle of the clearing. I took a couple steps back, not even bothering to turn around, because I knew Nereza was there. I sighed, giving up. I shook my head from side to side, giving up. Rakesh smiled, and walked forward, placing a cold and firm hand on my upper arm. He then proceeded to walk me back to the cabin, and promise that I will be punished. _

_ I felt the pinch, and then I smelled the rusted tint of blood, as Nereza marked me again. Except, this time, he marked me where my shoulder connects with my body. I felt the blood rush out of the wound, running down my body at an alarming pace. It was too much, and I could not stand it anymore. My body sagged, and dropped to the floor, curling in pain. A small smile twisted on my lips, when I thought about finally getting peace. It was my time. My eyes closed shut, hoping the process would be quick and painless._

_ "What did you do?" A screeching sound echoed around the small cabin. I could barely hear it, but I knew it came from Rakesh. I heard the light thud of someone falling to their knees, and I felt a cold hand on my wrist, measuring my pulses. _

_ "She is going to die," The same screeching noise appeared again. Yes, please let me die. My eyes closed tighter, as I could see the blinding white light behind my lids. I made myself run harder to the light. I wanted out. _

_ "Change her," a new voice appeared. Why can I still hear them? I am so close to the light, that I could taste it. Someone shook my lifeless body, wiling me to respond. _

_ "That is not my plan, though," The other voice yelled. I kept my eyes closed, as I felt my body being rolled to lay me on my back. I heard some shifting, as a shadow loomed over me. I felt someone lean closer, and then a stinging sensation on my neck. I wanted to raise my hand, and kill it, but I was useless. I wanted to die; I wanted to end my misery. A scream bubbled on my lips, as the stinging went to an inferno burning feeling in my body. My muscles reacted, arching my back off the cold ground. The scream finally spilled out of my lips, as the cabin echoed. Where ever we were, people could probably hear the scream from miles away. The burning ripped through my body, making me feel like I was on fire. The last thing I saw was the one thing that kept me alive the last fifteen years; my Edward._

_ It could have been days, months, years, but I finally could feel my body becoming aware. I thought I was dead. I wanted to die, so I could put an end to my pain. I could hear so many things, and smell the outdoors: The birds chirping away, a stream a couple miles due north, animals on the ground. Everything. I willed my eyes to open, but I couldn't yet. I had no clue where I was, and if I was still with them. Will they still hold me captive? Will I ever be able to see my Edward again? _

_ All of these questions rang out, as I laying there. Do I want to wake up and face what stands in front of me? I know I want to see my family again. Nothing will stand in my way, anymore. I am no longer Isabella Swan – the weak and pathetic human- but, Isabella Swan- the vampire. Even if I requires death for others, I will not let anything stand in my way of seeing my family again. I wonder if Alice can still see me. Now that I am a vampire and all. _

_ I opened my eyes, adjusting to the light. I was in some sort of building, and a florescent light was above me. I stared at the ceiling, pin pointing every nail and old piece of wood holding up the structure. Something moved on the right of me. I heard someone stand, and walk to the other side of me. Taking in an unnecessary breath, ready to face anything, I waited. _

_ His face came into my sight, as he leaned over my new body. His red eyes now an even brighter color due to my new vision. His black mop of hair hung everywhere, and his features were even more define. He was not the first one I wanted to see when I became like this, but he is nothing to me anymore._

_ "Welcome back, Isabella," Rakesh murmured, smiling at me. Welcome back is right. Welcome back to payback._

**Okay so I know that is a little shorter than my others, but this was more of a story telling. And yes, she is finally a vampire! So what did you think? I want Reviews! Tell me what you would like to see! **

**Another question too, is that do you want the two past lovers to meet up again next chapter, or do you want it to be drawn out more? The next chapter is probably going to be a little longer, containing both Edward and Bella point of views! Thank you again to all my readers, and I hope you are enjoying it still!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters…. Blah, blah, blah**_

_Ch.9_

_EPOV_

Have you ever felt like you were stepping on eggshells? Like you have no clue where fate is going to lead you next. Well, that is how I feel. Fifty years of not being sure that I am making the right choice. I thought fate was going to bring me good news, with all the hidden secrets we discovered, but that was all a phony. The place that Emmett and Jasper had fount, was covered in the sweet aroma of my Bella, but it was faint. They must have planned out that when we got the video, they would leave immediately. I almost broke down, when I saw the living space that she had been in for so many years.

_**Flashback:**_

_ "We might have found the place they were recently staying," Jasper murmured. A smile graced my face, as we all got up from the couches. Jasper led the group, taking us on a run for almost thirty minutes. Where ever we were, it was definitely a great spot to hold some one captive. Jasper stopped for a second, turning around, and gave us directions._

_ "Alright, I do not know if they are still in there, but I can smell their scents. Edward and I will go through the front, and you guys surround the house in case they try and escape." We all nodded and Emmett put his hand in. We all looked at him in confusion._

_ "Well, aren't we supposed to say one, two, three, break?" he asked. I smacked my palm against my head, shaking it. Jasper signaled for us to head out, so I followed closely behind him. _

_ "You stupid oaf," I heard Rosalie mumbled, then a smack to the head. _

_ "Ow, Rosie! I thought that is what we were supposed to do," Emmett muttered, rubbing the top of his head. Rosalie huffed out, and followed the rest of my family in surrounding the house. Jasper and I ran forward, not taking any chances in stopping and letting them know of our appearances. We busted through the wooded door, but came to an empty room._

_ "Bella," I shouted. I listened so carefully for any sign that she might have been here. _

_ "Edward, you might want to come take a look at this," Jasper murmured in a soft voice. I walked over to Jasper's crouching form, and saw a tipped over chair, and a little splatter of blood. A choking sound came from the back of my throat, as I fell to my knees next to him. The blood was so strong, that it had to belong to my Bella. My mouth watered from lack of hunting._

_ Swallowing the venom down, I rose up the chair, and sat it upright. The chair also reeked of my love. She must have been sitting in it before they left. The rest of my family came in from the back door, and walked slowly forward. I raised my head, and tried to smile for the sake of my family. _

_ "Anything?" I asked. Carlisle shook his head, grimacing down at the small pool of blood. _

_ "This is definitely from Bella," Carlisle sighed. I nodded my head, looking down at my sneakers. We were so close to finding her, and we were left with nothing. Why did everything have to be so complex?_

_**End of flashback.**_

After that day nothing else came. No evidence that she was still even alive. I tried to think of all the happy moments that we shared from before, but nothing came. All I could think about was that she might be dead, and alone. So many way of death for me went through my head. I could always sneak away, and try to provoke the Volturi again.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Do not even try that again," I heard Alice scream from upstairs. Stupid future reader. I sat back down on the sofa, and put my head in my hands. I had tried so hard not to go back into the depth of silence like before, but I could feel it returning. The feeling of being alone, and not having the one I love around me, is so much different than I thought. I just wanted to rewind in time and go back to the day she was kidnapped. There would have been so many more things I should have thought through better. I would have stayed home with her, and I would keep her wrapped up in my stone cold arms. That is where she belongs, not some cabin, where she was probably tortured.

Will I ever get to see my Bella again? Is she safe? Alive? So many questions were running through my mind, and I had no answer. Maybe I was destined to be alone. Nothing ever does happen the way I want it to happen. I looked up, when I heard Alice come running down the stairs, when she stopped on the last step, and froze. Looking into her eyes, I was brought into her vision.

_Mahogany hair swirled around in the wind, as she stared at the fire licking up the sides of a small hidden cabin. A smile was seen from the side of the face, as whoever it was turned around, long enough to show her blood red eyes, before taking off. _

A gasp came from my throat, and mimicked Alice's gasp. The mahogany hair looked so familiar, but the blood red gaze was so different. Why did Alice have that vision? Alice refocused her eyes, looking straight ahead, before started jumping up and down squealing on the top of her lungs. The sound vibrated through the quiet house, and gained the attention of the rest of the family. Esme and Carlisle walked in from the kitchen, hand in hand, followed by Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie who came racing down the stairs. Jasper ran straight to Alice, and folded her into his arms. A feeling of jealousy ran through me looking at all the happy couples. They could all hold their loved ones in their arms, and kiss them whenever. Jasper must have felt my jealousy, because he let go of Alice, but stayed close to her jumping form.

"She is alive, she is alive," Alice squealed out, jumping up and down higher. So badly did I want to believe her, but the mahogany hair could have belonged to anyone. I sighed, standing up, and walking closer to my family.

"Alice, it could have been anyone," I muttered. Alice stopped jumping and looking at me with disappointment.

"Edward, come on. How many people do you know that has that long, thick and beautiful mahogany hair? To add to it, who also has red eyes," Alice reasoned. I shook my head, sighing. Carlisle and Esme shared a look of happiness, and smiled at me.

"Edward, this is good news. Bella might be out there somewhere, alive but like us. You should be happy like Alice," Esme stated. A deep frown crossed my face. I wish I could be as happy as Alice.

'If she is alive, awesome. But she is a vampire like us, and that is not supposed to happen like that," I muttered. I took one last glance up at my family, before stalking out of the room, and up the stairs. I took them two at a time, racing to be alone in my room. I opened my door, and slammed it shut, hard enough for the frame to shake and crake a little. I walked slowly over to my bed, and laid down. Her scent immediately welcomed me, as I rested my head on her pillow. I still have everything that she left behind, but her scent has long faded.

After tearing up my room, Esme made me go shopping with her to buy a new frame for the bed. Protesting before, but glad I went; I was able to find some air freshener that was a freesia scent. Not as sweet and mouth-watering as my Bella's, but it still reminded me to be strong for her.

_Please come back to me, My Bella._

BPOV

So badly did I want to race in there, and comfort him. I could hear him in there not agreeing with Alice about something. His velvety voice brought pain back into my dead heart. It was the first time in so many years since I had heard his voice. All I wanted to do is run up to the door, pound on it, and run into his arms. He would be so warm and comforting, that it would bring non-existent tears to my eyes. I missed him so much. I always hope that he will never forget me, but I cannot go back yet. Not yet, at least. I could not face his honey, golden eyes, with my blood red ones. I could not let him know that I killed humans. I could literally see the disappointment shadow his face. I wanted to be like them. Killing the animal's, instead of the humans. I will change my habits, and I will return to my lover, but not yet. I need to find someone that could help me change, and I knew just who. I leaped out of the cover of the bushes, and started running as fast as I could through the trees and bushes.

I must have been getting close, because I could feel the familiar excitement run through my body. The same excitement that rang through me, when I tore each of their limbs off, one by one.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Welcome back, Isabella," Rakesh murmured, smiling at me. I smiled up at him, following his lead. I had to make sure he did not notice anything different on the way I started acting. I had the plan all set up behind my lids. They would never see it coming. Rakesh was the only one who was in the small cabin, and that was perfect. I wanted them to die one-by-one. Rakesh extended his arm, helping me into a standing position. _

_I looked around, noticing so much more now that I was an immortal. The cabin was definitely being worn down. The wood was all withered down form the weather, and some of the nails were popping out. This place was easily flammable. Smiling my devious smile, I looked up at Rakesh._

_ "How do you like immortality, Isabella?" he asked. I thought about it for a second, before answering. There was so much I wanted to say; good and bad. '_

_ "I like it so far," I finally concluded. Rakesh dragged his hand down my cheek, staring at me. _

_ "You must be very thirsty, Isabella," he mumbled. Now that he said it, I could feel the unfamiliar itch in my throat. It was almost like I have not gotten a drink in god knows how long. I nodded my head at him, following his lead._

_ "Nereza, bring it in," he mumbled quietly, still staring into my eyes. At first I wondered how he could have heard him, but I remembered Edward telling me that even if you whispered as an immortal, it was like you were screaming to them. _

_ The front door to the cabin opened, and revealed Nereza. He seemed to be dragging something behind him. He tossed it into the center of the room, and quickly departed back to his spot in the front of the cabin. My eyes focused on the lump of something that was thrown into the middle of the room. A body was thrown recklessly onto the cold, damp ground. My eyes trained on the body, until I felt Rakesh grab ahold of my chin._

_ "Your dinner has arrived," he purred. I wanted to spit in his face at trying to dazzle me. Only Edward could do that. He urged me forward, pushing me down to the ground next to the dead person. A wonderful, sweet scent filtered into my nose, as I stared down at the lifeless body. I could see blood oozing out of the wound on the right side of his neck. I tried so hard, but I remember Jasper saying that it was hard to resist a human's blood. Especially since I was a newborn. Looking back up into the wondering eyes of Rakesh, I had to follow his instructions. Leaning down, I hesitated for a second, before plunging my razor-sharp teeth into the jugular. The sweet, thick taste of human blood flowed into my mouth, and down my parched throat. I clutched the lifeless body in a ravenous state. The blood was gone quickly, but that was all I needed, before I pounced. _

_ Taking Rakesh by surprise, I pounced on Rakesh, tearing his arms off slowly. I wanted them to die the same painful way I have been for the past fifty years. The metallic screaming sounded through the cabin, as I tore him limb by limb. I saved his head for last, looking into his scared eyes._

_ "You tortured me for fifty years, now it is time for payback," I growled. I twisted his head off, throwing it into the pile I made. Reaching into his pants pocket, where I knew he kept his lighter, and ripped it out. Pocketing it for later, I snuck out the front door, coming face to Nereza's back. I pounced onto his back, plunging my teeth into his neck. Twisting his head off first, and then wrenched off his arms and legs. It almost felt like I was wrestling with Emmett, but I would never kill my favorite stuffed teddy bear. Adding his limbs with Rakesh's, I quickly ran out the back entrance. Nyx was standing there facing me. She crouched down into her hunting stance, watching me. A threatening growl came from her mouth._

_ "You won't get away with this," she snarled. I dark chuckle came from my mouth. I mimicked her stance, and started circling her. I watched her closely, watching her every move. __**I wish she would stand up, and face me the real way. **_

_ All of the sudden, she stood up, and looked at me in a weird way. It was almost like she heard my wish, and did it. A laugh came from my throat, as I moved forward. __**Don't move.**__ As I moved closer, she tried to back up, but her feet were like they were stuck to the ground. I stood up, looking art her. Is this my ability? She huffed out, trying to pounce on me, but was still unable to move. If this is real, then maybe I should have a little fun. __**Punch yourself. **__Her arm raised by itself, and punched her hard in the face. She stumbled to the ground, a crack disappearing on her right side. This is awesome! __**Rip your arm off. **__She blinked for a second, before her left arm tore her right arms off her body. A scream rang through the trees, as the bird left their spots, looking for danger. Her right arm fell to the ground below, making this an uneven battle. _

_ "What are you doing?" Nyx growled. I shrugged my shoulder,, because frankly, I had no clue what I was doing. __**Rip your leg off.**__ Off went her leg. She fell to the ground below, whimpering in pain. I walked forward, and stood above her._

_ "This is so much fun," I mumbled. I grabbed her head, looking into her eyes. She looked at me in fear. I started twisting slowly, hearing the cracking and metallic grinding. I snapped her head off, laughing out loud. I am finally free. Free of torture, and free to go back to Edward. _

_ I quickly snapped off the remaining limbs, and carried them to the cabin. Throwing them next to the others, I took out my lighter. Looking at the limbs, with a smile, I let the fire roll out of the lighter. I threw the lighter onto the pile of limbs, and watched them go aflame. I quickly ran from the cabin, as the fire started to spread. The cabin was demolished within five minutes.___

_**End of flashback.**_

Running through the trees, watching the sun go down was peaceful for now, but what will happen in a few minutes? I was about to put my trust in a bunch of people, that I did not know would help me. The house was hidden in the back woods; a beautiful two-story house. They did well to act like a family of humans. I walked slowly up to the front door, hesitating for a second, before lifting my hand, and knocking silently. A man with a mop of black hair, dressed formally, and deep bronze eyes, answered the door. He smiled at me, but hesitated at the doorway.

"Eleazar?" I asked. He nodded his head, a spark of recognition lit in his eyes.

"Isabella Swan," he breathed out. I smiled at him, nodding my head. He smiled at me, and opened the door wider, revealing his suspicious coven. Tanya, Irina, Kate, and Carmen all hovered around the open door.

"I need your help," I talked to all of them. They shared a look of confusion, and welcome. Eleazar smiled at me, and ushered me into the house.

**Okay, so I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update, and I am sorry for leaving you in a cliffy. I hope you enjoyed this, and all the info I revealed. Hopefully the next update will be soon! Please Review and tell me what you think! **__


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer Owns all characters, and sadly she is owner of Edward Cullen… :(**

_**Ch.10**_

_**BPOV**_

_Previously:_

_ "Eleazar?" I asked. He nodded his head, a spark of recognition lit in his eyes._

_ "Isabella Swan," he breathed out. I smiled at him, nodding my head. He smiled at me, and opened the door wider, revealing his suspicious coven. Tanya, Irina, Kate, and Carmen all hovered around the open door. _

_ "I need your help," I talked to all of them. They shared a look of confusion, and welcome. Eleazar smiled at me, and ushered me into the house._

I walked through the door, watching the family carefully. They seemed to be wary of my presence. I smiled sweetly at them, hoping to calm their nerves and mine. Inside, I was debating whether this was a good idea or not. I might have made a big mistake, and I might have to pay for it.

I knew that the Denali's and Cullen's were extended families; both covens killing animals instead of humans. That was my goal: Go back to Edward with golden eyes. I did not want to be different, or treated in a different manner. I wanted to be able to hunt with my family in the woods instead of in the alleyways.

"So, Bella. What happened? I thought you were kidnapped?" Eleazar broke the uncomfortable silence. I smiled at them, and took a seat across from them. Tanya sat next to Carmen, and narrowed her golden eyes at me. I smiled down at the ground, knowing this was as uncomfortable for her as it was for me. I knew she had a thing for Edward back then, but my love had rejected her. If I was Jasper, I would never be able to withstand the waves of jealousy rolling off of her. She knew I could have him, but she could not.

Looking up at the curious gazes of the coven, I sighed, "I escaped. They held me and tortured me for fifty years. They changed me after a mistake on their part. I wanted so badly to die at that moment, but they changed me to who I am now, and I am not pleased." Eleazar nodded, and smiled at me.

"Do the Cullen's know of you escape?" he asked. Scoffing, I shook my head. There was so much to be reveled in so little time.

"No, they do not know. I watched them for a couple hours before I came here. I need your help on something before I go back to them," I spoke with a quiver in my tone. I tried to hide the nerves of being rejected, but I could not. I have no clue what I would do if they did not help me.

"Let me guess, you want help on getting rid of the red in your eyes, right?" Eleazar spoke fluently. Smiling up at him, I nodded. Eleazar looked at Carmen, almost like they were having a silent conversation. Eleazar then spoke to Tanya, who was still staring at me in jealousy. After he spoke to her, he looked up at me.

"We will help you, only if you do us a favor," Eleazar negotiated. I blinked a couple times, not sure if I should agree to his condition. He was my only hope, though.

"Anything," I said hesitantly. Eleazar smiled, and nudged Tanya in the arm. She sighed, pulling something flashy out of her pocket. She walked over to me, and held out a cell phone. I looked up at her in confusion, as she dropped the phone in my open hand. I looked up at Eleazar, questions running through my head.

"You must call the Cullen's," He said. I knew I should have never made that deal, but I could think of many worst outcomes. I tried to put a pleading glance in my eyes, as I stared at Eleazar. He nodded to the phone. Sighing, knowing there was no way out of this bet, I flipped the phone open. Hesitating, I tried to remember Edward's number. Did he get another number? Does he even want to hear from me?

"He is on speed dial; number two," Tanya said in a snarky tone. This time, a wave of jealousy rang through me, and before I could help it, I did something horrible. **Run outside into a tree.** Tanya's body raised form the couch, and flew out of the house, and into the trees behind. I heard a resounding crack and the sound of a tree falling to the ground, before she reentered the house. She came back and sat down on the couch, rubbing her head. Eleazar looked at me in amazement, as did Kate and Carmen. Irina helped Tanya out, looking at me darkly.

"I am so sorry," I gasped. Tanya looked at me with a scowl, and looked away. Eleazar cleared his throat, and stared at me.

"How did you do that?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulder, looking guilty. Eleazar shook his head, laughing silently, and mumbled 'something else to be fixed,' under his breath.

After everything else was taken care of, and Tanya was still looking at me with a murderous gaze, did the cell phone thing come back up.

"You need to call them, Bella," Eleazar spoke in a soft tone. Nodding, using Tanya's speed dial, I put the phone up to my ear. I heard the phone ring, and once in my life, I hoped he did not pick up. After the third ring, I was about to shut it, when he answered the phone.

_"What, Tanya?" he growled._ She must have been in contact with him before, because he seemed angry to hear from her. I looked up at Tanya, and saw he smile proudly. Sighing, I waited, until I could talk.

_"Tanya? What do you want? I am kind of busy here," He snarled under his breath._ I could literally hear him pacing a hole into the ground from the other line.

"I can call back later, if that is what you want," I said into the phone. Silence, is all I got. At first, I thought he had hung up on me, but I could hear his steady breathing on the other line.

_"Bella?" he whispered._ A chuckle came from the back of my throat, smiling into the phone. I looked up and was met with nothing. I was kind of glad that they had given me some privacy.

"It is me, love," I whispered back. I could hear loud noises from the background, and I could easily imagine Emmett jumping over things to get to the phone.

_"Oh, Bella. I thought… I thought the worst had happened. Where are you, and why are you using Tanya's phone?" he asked, a tint of happiness present in his tone._ God, I wish I could be there. I wanted to be in his arms, and him smothering my face in soft kisses. I laughed, smiling widely.

"God, Edward. It is so good to hear you voice right now. I want to be in your arms so badly," I mumbled. I wish I could cry at this moment, I really do. I heard Edward's intake of breath, and his voice quiver back.

_"I want you to be in my arms too, love. Are you safe? Where are you?" He started spurting off questions left and right. _

"I am safe, baby. I am with the Denali's, for right now," I whispered. A chuckle sounded from the other line, and I knew it was not from Edward.

_"Love, you're on speaker phone right now, because Emmett really wants to talk to you," I heard Edward yell from the other line._ I could see Emmett barging forward, and sweeping my love away. He is such a big oaf.

_"Bellsie! Where are you? Come home so Eddie here will shut up," Emmett chuckled._ I heard a resounding smack from the other line.

"Hey, Emmie. I really wish I could, and I will soon," I mumbled slowly. Emmett chuckled, and handed the phone to someone.

_"Bella! Where are you, you need to come home. I miss my sister," Alice's twinkling sound came on. _

"Hi, Allie. I miss you all so much, and I hope everyone is doing okay," I laughed. The whole family must have been there, because a lot of voices were mixing with each other.

After I spoke to each of my family members, I heard Edward order them to leave, so he could talk to me again.

_"Love, when are you coming home? I miss you so much, and I need you here," Edward whispered._ A sob echoed from my mouth, wishing I could.

"Edward, I wish I could. I really wish I could come back to your arms, but I can't. Not yet, anyways," I cried silently.

_"What? Why, love? You are scaring me here," he asked._ Sighing, I stood up from my chair, and went to look out the window in the front room. The house was quiet, and peaceful, not helping me get through this.

"I have some… issues to take care of before I come back," I mumbled. I could hear the squeak of a mattress on the other line, as Edward sat down. He must have been able to escape from the madness of his family.

_"What issues, love? Whatever they are, we can take care of them together. Come home to me, Bella," Edward assured. _

"I can't, Edward. I cannot let you see me like this. I will be back soon, that I can promise, but not now," I sobbed.

_"Please, Bella. Come home to us, we will help you for whatever you need," He urged._ Sighing, I walked back to my chair, and sat down heavily.

"Edward, I promise I will come back. I do not know when, but I need you to promise me something" I whispered.

_"Anything, my love," Edward vowed. _This is it, this is what I need to do, to be able to go back to him sometime.

"Please do not call, or come looking for me. I need to focus, so I can be back to you sooner. I will call you sometimes, but I cannot promise you when and how many times," I insisted. I could almost hear the click in his head, as he figured it out. I wanted the best for my Edward, and I knew that if he could not follow this simple rule, the process of getting back to him sooner would be a fail.

_"But, Bella.." He started off, but was interrupted._

"Edward, just know that I love you so much, and that I will be home as soon as possible. I need you to be strong for the both of us. I love you, Edward," Was my last whisper, as I hung up. I could hear his screaming in the background to come home, and other things, but I needed a clean break for now. Shutting the phone, it vibrated again, but with a text message, not a call. Opening it, it was from Edward. Smiling, I hit read now, and read the three words.

_From: Edward Cullen_

_ I love you too_

Smiling, I closed the phone. He is my everything, and I cannot wait to be back into his arms. Eleazar and the family came back into the room, smiling at me. They took a seat across from me. I stood up, when Tanya came back into the room, handed her phone to her, with a mumbled 'thanks.' She snatched the phone away, and took a seat next to Irina.

"So I take it that the phone call went well?" Eleazar asked. Smiling, I nodded. It was so good to hear from my family again. We grew quiet, everyone contemplating what should happen next.

"So, Bella. You want to learn the way of hunting animals, and I think it would be a good idea to try and work on controlling your ability before you head back to the Cullen's," Eleazar spoke in a demanding tone. I nodded my head, agreeing.

"Yes, Eleazar, I would like to do that before i return," I agreed.

"Perfect," he said happily. Eleazar stood up from the couch, clapping his hands together, and helping Carmen up. I saw love in his eyes, as he looked at Carmen. I knew that was how I looked at Edward before, as an emotion of pain went through me. It was so hard to resist his pleading, but I had a job to do.

Eleazar walked to the stair case, and motioned for me to follow. I got up from the chair I was seated in, and followed the rest of the family up the stairs.

"This will be your room for now," he motioned to a spare bedroom down the hall of the second story. The place was nice and homey, in welcoming colors. A bed was in the middle, just for show, along with a dresser, and a wall-mounted television.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me," I mumbled. I walked into the room, smiling. I could deal with this for a while till I could go home.

"Tanya's room is right next door, so if you need anything, just ask," he said with a pointed glare at Tanya. She glared, and crossed her arms, but nodded. This was going to be so much fun.

"Why don't we go on our first hunting trip." Eleazar mentioned, filing down the stairs again. Following behind the family, we ran out the door, and into the trees beyond. This was so much different than hunting in the alleyways. Scents all around filtered into my senses. We jumped over a couple fallen trees and small streams, to get to a small clearing. We stood behind a couple tree's, just waiting. Eleazar came up to me, and put his cold hand on my shoulder.

"What do you smell?" he asked. Closing my eyes, I let my senses take control of my body. The strong scent of an elk took over, and pointed straight into the clearing. I opened my eyes, looking at Eleazar. He nodded, and smiled, backing up and motioning for the rest of the family to do so. I took a couple steps forward; the sun reflecting off my cold, hard skin.

In the center of the clearing was a pack of elks, all male. Crouching down, I stalked forward, until I could no longer take it. The group must have heard me, because the scattered away, but not before I took down the largest one. Looking at the limp elk, I saw the veins of the jugular bursting out. Latching my teeth into it, I drained all of its blood. At first contact, my stomach revolted from the different taste, but I forced it down. The blood flowed smoothly down my throat, filling me to the minimum. The taste was no longer sweet, or delicious, but now a dull taste. Hating it even more, I pushed the elk away.

I knew this was going to be a hard process, but it had to be done. I couldn't go back to them like this. Sitting back into the grass, I heard footsteps behind me. Eleazar came up behind me, and sat down next to me.

"Different, isn't it," he laughed. Nodding, I looked down.

"I do not like it, but if this is what it takes to get back home, then I am game," I mumbled. Eleazar smiled, and helped me in a standing position. I felt disgusted right now, and I knew I could not feast on another animal for tonight.

"Do you want to hunt some more?" Eleazar asked with a knowing smile. I shook my head quickly, and laughed with him.

"It takes some getting used to," He said next to me. I heard him bend over, and pick something up off the ground. He grabbed my hand, and placed a big rock in my hand. He must have grabbed it from one of the streams we jumped over.

"I want you to focus on the rock," he said. Nodding in confusion, I held the rock out in front of me. Closing my eyes, I let the outside world disappeared. I heard Eleazar's soft voice float through my ears, as he said to think of something about the rock. **Fly into the tree ahead. **I felt the weight in my hand disappear. Opening my eyes, I saw an indentation in the oak tree ahead. Looking at the ground, a crushed rock was at the base of the tree. Laughing, I looked at Eleazar. He had a wide and proud smile on his face.

"Your ability will come in handy when and if you come into battle," Eleazar murmured. Smiling, I nodded. This is awesome.

We must have shot a dozen rocks into a dozen tree's, before we registered that the sun was about to go down. I looked up at the sunset, and wished upon a falling star.

_I wish to be back in Edward's arms soon. _

**Okay, so there is another one for y'all. Told you it would be a quick update! So, what did you think? I like to thank all my reviewers and followers of this story… you guys are awesome! **

**REVIEWS make me happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything!**

_Ch.11_

_EPOV_

Hearing her voice… god it was like a miracle. So many bad situations had run through my head on what could have happened, but she made them go away. She was safe, and that is what I wanted to know. The only question now, is why does she not come home? She said she was safe, and she was using Tanya's cellphone, so why? Was she with the Denali's? Were they still in Alaska? I could easily say I forgot one of her demands and run up there and whisk her away.

When she hung up the phone on me, I had no chance to say the words back. Hoping she had not given the phone back, I wrote her a text.

_To: Tanya Denali_

_ I love you too _

She had to know that my love for her was still as strong as ever, and will never stop. She is the one thing that will get me through everything and anything. Trying to stay strong for us, I threw the phone onto my desk, after waiting to see if she would text back. Nothing. I lay back down on my bed, closing my eyes, and letting my palms scrub over my face. What was she so worried about, that she could not come home?

She probably had bruises, scrapes, blood loss, and more from the wretched people who had kidnapped her. If that was the reason she could not come home, then she was majorly mistaken. I would love her no matter what condition she is in. Even if worst comes the worst, and I would have to change her, we still would be together right now.

A timid knock came on my door, and I did not have to answer for them to come in. My family filed in through the open door, all making a circle around my form. I sat up, and put my head in my hands. Esme, probably, put a reassuring hand on my back, and rubbed softly. Looking at her, I smiled softly.

"Edward, you should not be moping around again. You just heard from Belle, and what I could tell, she sounds healthy," Alice exclaimed from somewhere in the room. Shaking my head, I sighed loudly. If this is what they call moping, wait till they see me soon if Bella does not return.

"I am not moping, Alice. I just have a million questions running through my head all at one time," I whispered. Esme resumed her rubbing on my back, as I tried to not dry-sob. This had been such a long road for Bella and I, and all I want to do is hold her for a minute, at least.

"Edward, Bella wanted you to stay strong for the both of you, and right now, you look like you want to break down," Esme murmured from the right of me. Of course my family would become peeping toms on my private conversation. Standing up, I faced my family, with a dedicated look. If Bella wanted me to be strong, then I would try my hardest.

"I am going to try, I won't give up on us," I smiled. Carlisle came over a patted me on the back.

"I am proud of you, son." Giving Carlisle what I hoped was a reassuring smile, I picked my phone up off my desk, and ran down the stairs. Time to break rule number one.

Sitting down on the sofa, I opened my phone and dialed Tanya's number. Hoping that the phone was still in possession of Bella, I listened for her sweet voice to pick up. After the first ring, someone picked up, but it was not my someone.

_"Hey, Eddie," Tanya purred into the phone. _

"Tanya, can you please let me talk to Bella," I mumbled. I never could get a break with her. Tanya Denali is one of my followers, as Bella would say. Thinking of Bella brought a blinding smile to my face.

_"Oh, Eddie, do you not want to talk to me?" She murmured._ **No, actually I don't. **

"Tanya, please, I am begging for you to do this one thing," I claimed. She just would never give up, after all my rejections in the past decade.

_"Are you begging for me, Eddie," she purred again._ If I could throw up, I would have. Not only did she take that the wrong way, but she now made me uncomfortable. I would beg for Bella anytime, but never her.

"Tanya, how many times did I tell you not to call me Eddie. It is Edward. And please put her on the phone, or I will just call Eleazar to do so," I bargained.

_"But, Eddie. Your text… you said I love you," She said in a dreamy tone._ My phone must have fallen out of my hand, because I was just staring at the wall in astonishment. Of course Tanya would check what Bella and I said.

_"That was for Bella, Tanya," I exclaimed._ I could hear and literally see her disappointment.

"Well…" She started to say, but some rustling happened on the other line. A shriek sounded, and I had to pull it form my ear, because it was so loud.

_"ISABELLA!" Tanya shrieked._ Smiling, I out the phone back to my ear. I could hear my love's sweet laugh, which brought a wider smile to my face.

"Bella?" I asked. I heard some more rustling, and then her sweet voice sound again. Twice in a day, how lucky am i?

_"Edward, you just broke rule number one," she sighed._ Shifting on the couch, I sighed too.

"I know, Bella, but you never allowed me to say what I wanted to say before you hung up on me," I argued. She was going to laugh at me, but I did not care.

_"And what is that, love," she asked in a soft voice. _

"I love you," I whispered. Just like I said, I heard her laughter come from the other line, brightening my day even more.

_"Oh, Edward, I love you so much,"_ _She mumbled._ God, why can she not come back home. It is pretty obvious, that we are both a lost cause without the other.

"Come home to me," I whispered. I heard her sigh. I know she said she can't, but I had to try one more time.

_"I wish, baby, I really do," she sighed._ Hearing her pet names for me, made me smile again.

"I miss you, Bella. I miss you so much. I want to hold you, and kiss you again," I suggested. Maybe some reasons why she should come home, would change her mind. I heard her intake of breath, and a sigh.

_"Stop distracting me, Edward," I heard her breath out._ Smiling, I continued.

"I want to kiss you until we are both out of breath, and then I want to just lay you in bed, and cuddle all night next to you," I insisted.

_"Edward, stop, I can't take it," her plead came._ Stopping, I waited. Maybe she really could not come back for such hidden reasons. Or maybe she was not ready to see me.

"Is that it? Do you not want to see me yet?" I asked. I could literally feel myself shaking in anticipation.

_"No, oh god no, Edward. I want to see you, and I want you to kiss and cuddle with me, but I have my reasons. I just need some more time," She reassured me._ Breathing out air I did not know I was holding, I sat back on the couch.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered. She had to know that much at least. She had to know that she was wanted, and loved here enough to come home.

_"I love you, too, Edward, so much that it hurts," she whispered back._ That must have been our departure, because I heard the dial tone soon after. Shutting the phone, I smiled. At least I got to talk to her again.

**She would be the death of me that was for sure. **

_BPOV (Skipping time now…)_

I must have lost track of the time I stayed with the Denali's, because today was the day that I returned to my love. I had enough of waiting, and telling him soon enough I would be home. Though, I had so much fun using my ability on Tanya, it was time. Looking into the door size mirror, I was pleased to say that I looked good. My skin was as pale and cold as ever, but my eyes were my biggest accomplishment.

So many times had I tried to give up on hunting animals, but so many times did I succeed. I still have the weird itch whenever I drink from an animal, but I have gotten used to it. Now, instead of the bright red eyes I had before, I had golden, butter-scotch eyes. Took me a long time, but I did it. I accomplished my goal, and now I was ready to return home. Grabbing my little carry-on bag that Eleazar was so generous to get me; I walked slowly down the stairs. Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya, and Irina were all hovering around the door.

"Eleazar, I really have no clue how to thank you," I mumbled, as he pulled me into a hug. Eleazar had become my replacement father for the years I had stayed here. He was the one that helped me change my life style, and control my ability. He always said he would never mess with me.

"Bella, all I want in return is for you to visit us," He smiled. I heard a scoff come from Tanya, as she looked away. Tanya and I had never been on good terms after Edward had rejected her… again. She envied me. It was actually fun to rub it in her face that Edward belonged to me.

Giving the rest of the family a hug goodbye – excluding Tanya and Irina, who ignored me- I headed out the door. Taking my time running through the wilderness, did I reflect back on time. I missed my family, and I wanted to hurry back. They had absolutely no clue that I was returning home today, and I hoped it would be a big surprise. Running on foot took some time, but it was peaceful and calm.

I must have ran for a good couple hours, when I passed the sign into Forks.

_ 'The city of Forks welcomes you. Population: three thousand one hundred seventy five.' _

Laughing, I ran into the boundary of Forks. I could feel the excitement running through my system, as I neared the Cullen Household. Wanting to surprise them, I took my time, making sure I stayed on our side of the boundary line. Not the time to get into a fight with the wolves. I ran down the long, swerving driveway, and came in front of the Cullen mansion. I always liked to call it a mansion, because it resembled a huge house.

Stopping in the middle of the driveway, I let the excitement explode. For a second, I felt like Alice. I walked to the front porch, looking into the garage to look for my loves Silver Volvo, but coming up empty handed. In fact, all the cars were gone. They must have gone on a hunting trip. Walking back up the stairs, I tried the handle, hoping it was not locked, and was successful. Walking into the house, feeling the emptiness wash over me, I looked behind me.

Even though I was a vampire, I couldn't help but the fact that this was how I got kidnapped; empty house, no one home, everything that resulted in my kidnapping. Setting my bag down in the entry way, I walked around to the living room. It was the same way it was when I had been taken. Laughing at the big television and the added X-Box for Emmett, I sat down on the beige sofa.

It could not have been ten minutes, when I heard the cars pull into the driveway. Not sure on how I wanted to show myself, I just stood up and waited.

"You won by cheating," I heard Emmett growl.

"I won fair and square, Emmett," I heard Edward laugh. Another one of their contests. Emmett always seemed to be a sore loser, when his brother beat him in anything.

"I want a rematch on Call of Duty," Emmett demanded. I heard the front door open, and six pairs of sneakers walk into the entry way.

"Whatever you want… do you smell that?" Edward asked. Smiling, I shifted on my feet. I heard some whispering, when a flash of white flew at me, grabbed a choke hold against my neck, and shoved me into the wall next to the television. A growl ripped out of Edward, as he pinned me to the wall. This was totally not my way of greeting. Looking into his bronze eyes, seeing his eyes widen, and his grip loosen, as he recognized me.

"Hello, Edward," I whispered. Looking down at him with love shinning in my eyes, did he gasp.

"Bella?" he whispered. Smiling, I nodded.

**Done! Sorry for another Cliffy, but you will get the whole sh- bang next chapter! Epov next. Thank you to all my readers, and followers! **

**REVIEWS make me happy! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters, and Twilight! I just like to mix it up!**

_Ch.12 _

_Epov _

Being forced into a hunting trip was good and bad. My family had told me that I was not staying strong for us by not taking care of myself. My eyes had gone from a bronze, to a dark black. I wanted to be here all the time just in case Bella would happen to show up unannounced. I wanted to be the first face Bella saw when she returned to me.

After being yelled at on every call I made to Bella up in Alaska, I had still no clue why and how she had went to Alaska to the Denali clan, instead of her family. I did not want to pry, or anything, but I really wanted to know. I just could not stay away from hearing her voice at least once a day. I had been so used to not even knowing if she was alive, to knowing she is alive, but not ready to come home.

Walking out of the house, being pushed around by an eager Emmett, did I get into my silver Volvo. We were going to go on a family hunting trip in the Canada wilderness. Emmett was in the mood for some big game. We each took our own cars – Carlisle and Esme in his Black Mercedes, Alice and Jasper in her yellow Porsche, Emmett and Rosalie in his grey Jeep and me in my favorite car. Revving the engine, I took off down our long driveway in the front of the pack, heading for the border line.

I looked in the rear view mirrors, and saw Emmett and Rosalie on my tail, speeding up. Smiling at their competition, I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal and sped forward. Keeping my foot on the gas, I kept my eyes on the road ahead. Seeing a flash of grey in the mirror, I smiled and slowed down. Little did he know is that there was a police stationed ahead. I slowed down to the speed limit, watching the jeep speed forward and down the road. Emmett turned the corner, and then did you hear the sirens and the flashing red and blue lights. Laughing out loud, I could literally hear Emmett cursing, as he pulled over, followed by the police. Smiling, I sped past, waving at them.

We enter the Canadian border, racing to the deserted wooded area that we usually hunted. Stepping out of the car, I smiled at Emmett's frown.

"Cheater," he growled. I laughed, as he growled louder at me. I tapped my head, looking at him with a knowing smile.

"You would think after all these years you would know that I am a mind reader, Emmett," I laughed. Stalking past me with a snarl, he raced off into the trees. Rosalie took after him, followed by the rest of my family. Last one to leave, I gave them a head start. We would eventually meet up somewhere.

After my full of elk and mountain lions, I followed the strongest trail to my family. Emmett was sitting on a huge rock, arms crossed over his chest, and a pout on his face. Sore loser, I thought. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were sitting around the rock, talking with each other. I walked over, and crouched down next to Alice, listening on in their conversation.

"So we should totally give her a makeup, and update her wardrobe since it has been so long," Alice trailed of, looking at the ground.

"Who?" I asked. Alice and Rosalie looked up at me, smiling softly.

"Bella, silly," Alice chirped. Looking down at the ground, I smiled. I was becoming so mushy. Just the mention of her name bought a smile to my face.

"Why do you feel so confident that she is coming home now?" I asked. I hated to ask the question I have been dreading for the so many years, but I could not help it. You always have to think of the worst with the best possible scenarios. Alice just smirked at me, making me wonder if she knew something that I did not. Knowing her evil ways, she probably had something up her sleeve.

Shaking my head, I got up from my crouch, when I heard Carlisle and Esme return. They walked to us, hand-in-hand, with a smile on their faces. Carlisle looked at our sitting positions, raising an eyebrow.

"Ready to head home?" Nodding my head, I took off back to the cars. I did not wait for my family, as I could hear their footsteps trying to catch up with me. They should know that they could not catch the fastest. I arrived at the cars first, leaning back against my Volvo. I could hear the soft stomps of my family's footsteps not far off now, as I waited. They ran through the bushes, coming into the gravel parking lot.

"Took you long enough," I muttered. Climbing into the driver's seat, I cranked the car on, and revved the engine. Just as I was about to back out and speed away, a Grey Jeep sped out first. Seeing Emmett's challenging smile in the rearview mirror, I raced after him. He wanted race, I will give him a race. Speeding down the empty highway, I tried to catch up with Emmett, but something was blocking me from thinking right. A warming feeling was spreading through my body the closer we got to the house. It was almost like I was arriving at a surprise party. Something felt like I was going to have a surprise waiting for me. Good or bad, I did not know. A flash of yellow flew by me, as Alice whispered something in Jasper's ear, and diverted her eyes from mine. Listening in close to their minds, I was shocked to see them blocking their minds.

" _I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world _

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic _

_You can brush my hair…"_

Shaking my head clear out of the annoying song, I focused on Jaspers mind, hoping to find something more valuable of what Alice was hiding.

"_The Axis' and the Allies fought in World War two in…"_

Growling in frustration, I blocked my ability into silence. They were hiding something from me, and I did not like it. Speeding up to pass Alice and Jasper, I smiled in victory, as I passed. The thrill of speeding ran through me, as I caught up to Emmett's slow moving Jeep. Flying past Emmett, I saw him bang his hand against the steering wheel as he cursed loudly. Laughing, I drove past the 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

Pulling into our long, winding driveway, I pulled into the garage and waited. Not even a minute later, Emmett drove up next to me, growling at me under his breath. Giving him a sweet smile and a teasing wave, I hopped out of my Volvo. Emmett slammed his trucks' door shut, and stalked past me, walking towards the front door. He slammed the door open, stopping in the entrance way to confront me.

"You won by cheating," Emmett growled at me. Shaking my head at him, I laughed.

"I won fair and square, Emmett," I muttered. Emmett would be called your average day sore loser. He could not be civil when he lost a challenge or race, especially by one of his own family members.

"I want a rematch on Call of Duty," Emmett demanded. Shaking my head, I moved out of the way, as the rest of the family walked through the front door. Emmett moved in front of me, as I tried to walk forward. He crossed his arms over his chest, and cleared his throat, giving me a pointed glare. Sighing, I answered.

"Whatever you want…" I started to say, but was interrupted by a familiar but not sweet aroma. It smelled like freesias, and pure love, "do you smell that?" I whispered. My family stopped and inhaled the air, not even noticing first thing like me. It was almost like the scent was recognizable, and made to be here. Like we knew who it was, and had stayed here for so long. Knowing that no one had been in the house that long – except for Bella- to make us that un-alert, I raced into the family room. Making my dash at the person who was standing in the middle of the room, slamming him or her into the opposite wall by their throat. A growl ripped from my throat, as I took the intruder as a threat.

Looking up into the bronze, honey eyes, did I get lost for a second. I almost felt like I needed to sit down. Taking a second to roam the face, and the long, mahogany hair the fell down to her back, did I finally know who it was.

"Hello, Edward," She whispered. Gasping for air, I looked up in questioning. She was so different, but so real. She was alive, and back in my arms.

"Bella?" I whimpered. She looked so much like my long lost love, and I would probably break down, if this person said she was not who I thought. She nodded, staring at me with love and compassion. Whimpering, and choking on a sob, I took my hands off her throat, and pulled her deeper into me. Swinging her from the wall, I swung her around in a circle. Burying my face into her neck, I inhaled her sweet scent that I had missed.

"Edward?" a soft voice came from behind me. Not even daring to look away from Bella, hoping she did not disappear in thin air, I clutched her tightly. The rest of my family came into the room, embracing us in a group hug. Not even letting my family members get a glimpse of my Bella, I pushed her face into my chest, as I laid my head on top of hers. Non-existent tears sprang to my eyes, as I embraced her. For so long did I think that something had happened, or worse. To have her in my arms again after so long was so real. She belonged here.

Bella sighed, and buried her face further into me. Wanting so badly to see her face again, I let go and pulled he chin up. She looked at me with so much love and adoration. I let go of her, unwillingly, as she embraced the rest of my family.

"Oh, Bella. My daughter," Esme cried, as she grabbed Bella in a tight hug. Bella smiled sadly, and embraced her. She was hugged tightly by each of my family members, as they expressed their love and happiness that she was back.

"Bella-Boo," Emmett boomed, as he grabbed her in a tight hug, lifting her off the floor. Bella laughed and smiled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him back tightly.

"Emmie! My big oaf," she laughed. Letting go of Emmett, she flashed over quickly to Alice who was in the back of the group, dry-sobbing.

A loud sob echoed form Alice, as she threw her arms around Bella's neck. Seeing the surprise in Bella's eyes, as she hugged Alice tight brought a smile to my face. She belonged in this family, and there is no doubting that.

Walking over to Rosalie with caution, she smiled. Rosalie ran forward and grabbed her in a hug. I saw Bella's eyes widen, as she hugged Rosalie back. Knowing Bella was surprised that Rosalie was actually glad to see her, I smiled softly at her. She winked at me, before returning back to Rosalie's hug.

"Never leave us again, and make us go through a grieving Edward, again," She growled in Bella's ear. Bella broke off from the hug, and laughed loudly. Rosalie cracked a smile, as she passed Bella to Carlisle. Carlisle grabbed the top of Bella's shoulder, and pulled her into a fatherly hug. He whispered something low into her ear, as she nodded, smiling widely.

After hugs and greetings were done, Bella stood in the middle of the circle my family had made around her. I walked from the back of the circle, and leaned against the wall behind. I wanted Bella for myself, but I was glad to see my family happy again. I caught Bella's eyes a couple times, and each time I gave her a teasing wink. She smiled blissfully back at me. While in the back, I took my time observing her. She was still My Bella, but less breakable. Sure she was a vampire, bit I did not care anymore. As long as she was alive, and would be with me forever, is what mattered. She had the same pale skin as me, and bright honey eyes, and still looked like my human Bella. Her hair was a little longer, and thicker, but still amazing. She had filled out her clothes better; curves in all the right places. I may be a vampire, but I am a man. Being a man made me want to drool. She was so beautiful, and I wanted her.

I caught Alice motion her head to the other direction, motioning for the rest of the family. They could tell Bella and I needed some alone time. Jasper eagerly exited the house, probably sensing the amount of lust in the air. I wanted to feel bad for him, but I could not bring myself to. Bella kept her eyes trained on me, as she hugged the rest of our family again. When I heard the door shut, I was taken by surprise, to see Bella fling herself into my arms. She slammed me further into the wall, digging her face into my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and held her flush to my body. Not wanting anything else but to kiss her, I lifted her head and slammed my cold lips onto hers.

A moan coming from both of us, echoed through the empty house, as we kissed the first time in so long. Her lips were cold and hard like mine, so I found no need to go slow like when she was human. My lips moved hard against hers, as we clawed at each other, trying to get as close to each other as possible.

"I love you," I gasped against her lips, as she moved her lips down my neck. Tilting my head to side to give her better access, I slid my hands down, and gripped her hips. Bella brought her face out a little, and bit my neck.

"I love you too," she growled. Gasping from the bite, I picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. My hands slid up to the front of her shirt, and tore a long strip down the center. She grabbed the ripped shirt, and flung it off of her. Her skinned glowed with the little sunlight that filtered through the window to the left, mesmerizing me. Pushing off the wall, I made my way to the stair case, and walked up slowly. I reattached my lips to hers. She nipped and kissed my bottom lip, as I took her top lip in mine. When we got to the third floor landing, she pulled her lips from mine, looking down, and tore my blue, plaid shirt form my body. Gasping, she flung it back down the stairs. She attacked my collar bone, making me groan. I walked fast the short way to my door, slamming it open and kicking the door closed to the outside world. I did not need any interruptions.

_We definitely will not being discussing the national debt tonight._

**Aw! Our two love birds are reunited! Did you like it? Love it? I need to know, people! Thank you to all my reviewers and followers, and I hope you still are loving this story! I was thinking of making a couple outtakes of this story, too! Would you guys like that? Maybe some from Bella's time she spent with the Denali's… **

**REVIEWS make me happy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters, and Twilight…**

_Ch.13_

_Epov_

The ends of Bella's hair tickled my naked chest, as we lay in my bed the next morning. Neither of us was willing to get up. We both did not want this peace and happiness to end, when we knew it was boiling into madness downstairs. Alice wanted to take Bella shopping; Carlisle wanted to spend the day talking about what happened; Emmett wanted a hunting match with her, and so on. I just wanted to have her in my arms all day.

I looked down, seeing her head rested on my chest. This is how we had been positioned almost all night. Bella had insisted on just us two for the night; just bathing in each other's presence. She looked so good in my arms, and I would never let her go again. Bella's head dug deeper into my chest, burrowing inside of me.

"Stop staring," she whispered. A chuckle rang out from my mouth, making my chest vibrate. Bella's head bounced up and down with the chuckle. She sighed, and turned her head so she was looking at me. She smiled at me, laying her chin down on my chest. Bronze eyes met bronze eyes, as we shared our love for each other.

"I love you," I murmured. A small smile spread across her lips, and she closed her eyes. Bella scooted forward, so she was lying on top of me, and looked straight in my eyes.

"I love you, too, Edward. You have no clue how much I missed those words from you," Bella sighed. Smiling up, I looked at her lips. Bella caught the movement of my eyes, and scoffed. She leaned down and connected our lips again. Our lips moved in a loving exchange, never wanting to depart from each other's. My hands ran up the side of her body, and connected with her hips. I used the grip to roll us over, so she was under me. Being able to not worry that I was squishing her was a relief, as I laid my full body weight on her. Bella took me eagerly, wrapping her arm around my neck, and up into my hair. I opened my mouth to Bella, and just as I was about to take it further a relentless knock came on our door.

"No time for that now, guys! I want to take Bella out shopping," Alice squealed. I dropped my head onto Bella's shoulder, and sighed. Looking back up, I saw the same disappointment in her eyes, as well.

"Do have too," I muttered. Bella opened her mouth, ready to respond, when Alice's voice rang out again.

"Yes you do, dear brother of mine." Leaning down and giving Bella on last kiss, I hopped off of her. Bella pulled the sheet up to her chin, and closed her eyes.

"Later," I muttered. Bella's laughter rang out from underneath the sheet. Smiling, I grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on, walking over to my discarded shirt that we had thrown on the floor last night. Just as I was about to put it on, it disappeared from my grip. Looking around, I saw Bella sitting up, laughing. She quickly put my shirt on, and lay back down. My mouth must have been gaping, because Bella looked up after a while.

"What- How did you do that?" I asked. Bella smiled, sitting back up, and looked at me. I was about to walk over to her and take my shirt back, when I found myself lying face down on the bed. Looking up, I saw Bella having a blast with this. Snarling, I pounced up from the bed, and on top of her. I leaned down, and placed a few kisses on her neck. Bella's giggling stopped, as her breath became labored.

She pushed me off of her, as I went airborne. I landed on my feet, as I crouched down. I went to spring up, when I felt myself freeze. I tried moving anything, but it was like I was glued to the ground. A devious smile came to Bella's face, as she looked at he closed and locked door. I was able to look around, and see her unlock the door, and open the door. Alice and Emmett stood there, looking at us awkwardly. I looked up at Bella, and I saw her focusing really hard. Next thing I knew, my pants had dropped to the floor, leaving me in my boxers in the middle of my room. I tried to lean down and grab them, but I was still stuck.

"Oh, Edward. Why do you have your pants down?" Bella asked innocently. She watched me with a smirk, as I struggled to cover up. I gave her my most pleading look, which she shrugged off with a smile. I looked back at Alice and Emmett to see them trying to contain their laughter.

"Bella," I growled. Bella smiled, getting up from the bed, and walking over to me. She placed her hands on my chest, and leaned up for a kiss. I refused to move my lips with hers, but she made them move with hers. Sighing, Bella leaned down, and pulled my pants back up around my waist. Buttoning them and zipping them slowly, Bella placed one last kiss on my chest before walking backwards. She gave me a devious smile, before pulling on her pants from yesterday.

"Edward, why are you so immature?" Alice laughed from the doorway. I looked over at her, finally becoming mobile.

"Bella did it," I shouted like an eight year old kid. Emmett laughed loudly, as he shook his head and started walking back down the hallway. Alice stared at me for a second, before rushing after Emmett.

"What was that?" I asked. Bella got up from the bed, handed me a shirt, and kissed my lips softly. I just could not get enough of her.

"My ability," she muttered, before walking out of my room. Staring at her retreating form for a second, before realizing I wanted to know more. I quickly flung my shirt on me, and raced after her. When I got downstairs, my family had already taken a seat in the family room, where they were spurting off questions at Bella. I stared at Alice, who had taken my spot next to Bella, and went to sit next to Esme. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Happy she is home?" She asked. I nodded my head enthusiastically. No one would know the ends of how ecstatic I was to have Bella back. Carlisle cleared his throat, ending my sibling's random questions.

"Bella, can I just ask what happened before we came back from hunting," Carlisle murmured. Bella nodded, looking down at the floor. I wanted to go over and comfort her, but Alice beat me to it. She took Bella's hand, and squeezed it in reassurance.

"He – Rakesh and the others – came from nowhere. They surrounded me, and they were going to kill the dogs, but I pleaded them not to. They forced me to follow their orders, or they would hurt Edward," Bella muttered darkly. Bella's eyes became a darker shade of gold, and I could tell she was getting mad. Just thinking of the amount of pain that these pathetic use of the term 'people,' had put us through, made me mad.

Carlisle nodded his head, looking at the ground. I could tell he was waiting for her to continue. Bella needed someone to rant out what had happened, and this was the perfect chance.

"They must have knocked me unconscious, because when I woke up, I was in a small cabin. Rakesh was there, and he laid down the ground rules. I was alone most of the time I was there, and I was barely fed," Bella whispered. Bella must have been on the brink of death, and I could not think of what may have happened if she died. "They beat me whenever I did anything bad, but it was all controlled. Nereza had these nails that he sliced down my arms, and face."

"How did you break free?" Carlisle claimed. Bella laughed as if he had just told a good joke. I looked at Esme, who could barely contain her dry sobs.

"They changed me, and I took them by surprise, killing each of them one-by-one," Bella laughed darkly.

"That's my Bella-boo," Emmett chanted. Bella laughed, and shook her head. She looked up, and smiled at me. Smiling back, I mouthed 'I love you,' to her. She mouthed it back, her eyes becoming golden again.

"So, why did you go to the Denali's?" Carlisle asked. Bella's beautiful smile fell off her face, as her head dropped to the floor. She looked up at me, and then all the sudden she was in my arms. Not jumping as much this time, I constricted my arms around her tightly. Everyone was looking at Bella like she had three heads.

"It is my ability, I will show you after," She muttered into the crook of my neck. She looked up into my eyes, pleading. I leaned down, and kissed her softly.

"Go ahead," I whispered. Bella laid her head against my chest, before looking up at Carlisle.

"Do I get a clean slate now that I am back?" She asked in a whisper. Carlisle looked at me, and I looked back in confusion. A clean slate of what?

"What do you mean, love," I whispered softly in her ear. A shudder ran through her body, as she snuggled deeper into my chest.

"Killing humans," she muttered softly, barely loud enough for me to here. My eyes widened, as I looked at Carlisle. He looked shocked, but an understanding expression on his face. Bella sighed, before shifting on my lap, and facing our family.

"They made me kill a human before I was able to escape. The blood was too good to not have. I was not like you when I was able to escape, so that is why I went to the Denali's. They helped me with the diet, and control my ability," she said bravely. I crushed Bella back to my chest, and buried my face into her hair. I never wanted this for my love, but nothing seems to happen the way I have hoped.

"Bell, we all start out with letting the thirst get to us. You have nothing to be ashamed of," Carlisle reasoned. Bella started to shake her head, but I held her still.

"Love, I killed humans when I was first changed; for almost three years. You have no need to be ashamed of what you did, we all love you the same," I whispered in her ear. Bella shifted on my lap, and threw her arms around my neck. I pulled her close to me, whispering words of love in her ear.

"Thank you," she whispered in my ear. Smiling, I leaned back, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. I will never get bored of loving her. Bella is my everything, and nothing will change that. We were all pulled out of our own little worlds, when Emmett hopped up off the couch.

"Okay, enough of the drama. I want to see Bella's ability in use," Emmett cheered happily. Shaking her head, Bella got up off my lap, and stood in front of me. I heaved myself off the couch, and wrapped my arm around her waist. Bella smiled up at me, and started after our family.

Emmett led us to the back yard area, and stood there waiting. He huffed, and put his hands on his hips. I pulled Bella closer to me, and handed her a decent sized rock behind her back. I felt her laugh softly, before leaning up and kissing my cheek.

"Come on, Bella! I am waiting," Emmett yelled. Bella pulled her hand from behind her back, and focused on her closed palm. She looked up at Emmett, and opened her hand. We heard the whoosh, and the contact of her connecting with Emmett's chest.

"That was lame Bella, you should be able to do better than -," Emmett started to rant off, but what he did not know, was falling behind him. The rock was just a distraction, and Emmett fell for it.

"Timber," Jasper laughed. Emmett looked at Jasper, before finally hearing the cracks of the roots from behind. He spun around, just in time to catch the falling tree. Shoving it upwards, he flung it back into the woods.

"Okay, Bella. I will give you that one," Emmett huffed out. A chuckle came from my mouth, as I pulled Bella close to my chest. Carlisle came up to Bella and me, and laughed silently. He looked at Bella and smiled.

"I am guessing Eleazar helped you with that one," Carlisle mentioned. Bella nodded her head, flinging more rocks at Emmett, who was desperately trying to dodge them.

"Yeah, Eleazar helped me control it, and had me practice in the clearing behind their house," Bella murmured softly, laughing when a rock connected with Emmett's face.

"So you can order things in your mind, and they happen for real?" Carlisle asked in amazement. Bella nodded her head, laughing.

"Watch," She laughed. I looked over at Emmett, waiting for Bella to do something to him, but was surprised, when I dropped face-first into the grass covered ground. Picking my head up off the ground, I saw Emmett hunched over, laughing hard. Bella laughed from above me, as well as Carlisle. Growling, I jumped up to my feet, and grabbed Bella in a bone crushing hug.

"You are in so much trouble later," I muttered darkly in her ear. Bella squirmed in my arms, and squealed, trying to escape. I started planting small kisses up the length of her neck, growling at the same time. I was about to whisk Bella away to my room, when a gasp came from Alice. I lifted my head, looking at Alice. Bella looked up at my face, sensing my fear. Alice blinked several times, before looking at Bella.

"They know," she whispered. 

**Okay, so guess who knows? Had the fun in the beginning, and then the drama, and then more fun with Emmett! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Not many more chapters left, but I will be writing some outtakes, so keep checking! Thank you to all my reviewers, and your great comments.**

** REVIEWS make me happy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything…**

_Ch.14_

_Epov_

_**Previously:**_

"_You are in so much trouble later," I muttered darkly in her ear. Bella squirmed in my arms, and squealed, trying to escape. I started planting small kisses up the length of her neck, growling at the same time. I was about to whisk Bella away to my room, when a gasp came from Alice. I lifted my head, looking at Alice. Bella looked up at my face, sensing my fear. Alice blinked several times, before looking at Bella._

"_They know," she whispered. _

We never can catch a break. I just got Bella back, and now we have another threat to deal with. Somehow, the Volturi had discovered that Bella had been changed, and now they were going to come and pay a visit. Alice looked at me, nodding her head. They will be arriving tomorrow at noon, and they were bringing back up. They wanted a fight, but I was not willing to let anything go out of hand. I could not see my family at such a state we are in now, fight against the rulers of Italy.

"Who knows?" Bella whispered. Sensing my discomfort, Bella wrapped her arms around me in a loving embrace. I looked down into her golden eyes, just wishing that we could escape for a while. Bella stared back into my eyes, and gave my waist a squeeze.

"The Volturi," I whispered. Bella's eyes grew wide, but then a look of confusion crossed. She looked like she was contemplating something.

"Why?" She asked.

"They want to make sure you are actually an immortal," I answered. I did not like the whole ideal of it either, but we cannot mess with the Volturi. They can easily bring our lives to an end. Bella laid her head against my chest, and squeezed my waist tighter. I leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. I looked up to see that my family had given us some much needed privacy.

_"We went for a hunt, Edward. We will return tomorrow morning."_

Alice always knew how to make a situation better. I leaned down and put my head on top of hers and closed my eyes. For so long I thought I would never be able to do this again. I thought that I would be alone forever. Never be able to hold her, kiss her, and love her. I wanted to do all of those things over again. I wanted to be the hero again for Bella.

"Come on, Love, let's go up to my room," I whispered in her ear. A shiver ran down her body, making her tremble. My smile widened to know that I still had the same effects on her. Bella looked up at me, a puppy dog look on her face.

"Carry me like you used to," she whispered. I chuckled, and lifted her up on to my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist, and buried her head into my back.

"Hang on tight, spider monkey." Just like before, a chuckle came from Bella, as I flung myself up the side of the house. I entered my room by the open door, and helped Bella down. She walked over to my bed, and sat down. I stood in the middle of the room, just staring at her. She is so beautiful. So much did I want her to be Mrs. Cullen. I smiled at the thought, and winked at Bella, who looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you up to, Edward?" she asked. She looked a little wary, when I flashed over to my bed side table. I made sure that Bella could not see what I was doing, before pulling out her wedding ring. After that day when I found it on the kitchen counter, I made sure every day that it was still with me. The engagement ring was my only thing that had my hopes up that she would return. She was destined to be my wife.

I grabbed the black, velvet box, and hid it behind my back. I wanted to make her feel surprised, when I propose again, but I did not want her to reject me. I hope this is not too soon. She shifted on the bed, when I came to sit down next to her. She leaned against my shoulder, and placed a soft kiss on my neck.

"I love you," she whispered. That was defiantly good to know. After everything that has happened in less than twenty-four hours, that she still loves me. I shifted on the bed, facing her. I grabbed her face in both of my hands, and leaned in to kiss her lips softly. She responded back, willing me to take it further, but I pulled back. I took a deep breath, and it was show time. I got down on one knee, and tried to hide the smile, as Bella gasped. I took one of her hands in mine, and gave it a soft kiss.

Looking up into her eyes, I saw all the love and devotion she put forward, and I wanted to be the one she loves forever.

"Bella, I know that I did this once already, but I feel like I need to do this again. I want to be the one you see every morning, afternoon, and night, and I want to be the one that you love. I want to treat you right, this time, and never let you go. So, Bella, hopefully for the last time, will you marry me?"

I stared up into her eyes, trying not to show my worry. She still had her hand over her mouth, and was staring at the ring that had once been on her finger. She closed her eyes tightly, before ushering the word that would make me the happiest man alive.

"Yes, Edward," She whispered. I grabbed her left hand, and slid the ring on her ring finger, giving it a small kiss, before engulfing her into my arms. She squealed with happiness, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I picked her up to my height, letting her feet dangle, and twirled her around. She is finally going to be my wife. Bella pulled back, grabbed my face, and kissed me. I returned the kiss equally, and laid us down on the bed. She pulled me on top of her, and threaded her fingers into my hair. My hand ran up her left arm, and grabbed her hand from my hair, before pulling it up above her head. I interlocked our fingers, and twirled her engagement ring on her finger. Bella laughed against my lips, kissing me one last time, before pulling back. She kept our hands above her head, and smile at me.

"I am going to be your wife," She smiled. A big smile came to my lips, as I leaned down and kissed her again.

"You sure are, Mrs. Soon to be Cullen," I laughed. Bella giggled, before rolling us over. Bella stretched out on top of me, laying her head down on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair, smiling. I am such a lucky man.

"Bella! Bella, you better get your butt out here," Alice yelled from the other side of the door. I groaned out loud, tightening my arms around her waist. Bella giggled, before leaning up and kissing me softly. We had laid in the bed all night, no interruptions, no annoying family members… until now.

"I have a guess on what she wants," Bella sighed. Just thinking of what happened last night, brought a smile to my face.

"Come on, Bella. We need to state looking for your wedding dress. We can't have the one before, because it is out of style," Alice rambled on. Bella laughed loudly, before kissing me softly.

"Told you so," she exclaimed, before jumping off from me. I leaned up on my elbows, and watched her walk out of my room. She gave me one last smile, and a wink, before following Alice. As they walked down the hall, I heard 'flowers,' and 'honeymoon.' Leaning back down on the bed, my smile still plastered on my face. Before Bella was kidnapped, I had everything planed out. We would have a beautiful wedding, and then I would sneak her away tour honeymoon. She would have loved Isle Esme. The beach, the warm water, the sunset… everything. I wonder if I should still take her there.

I was brought out of my thought, when my bed dipped with weight. Looking up, I saw Emmett and Jasper smiling at me.

"So, little bro, you are finally getting hitched," Emmett laughed. I threw a pillow at him, laughing.

"I am getting married, Emmett," I stressed. I thought I would never get married, but getting married to the girl of my dreams was a good way to go down. Emmett nodded, slapping me on the back.

"Well, congrats, you guys deserve it," Jasper added. I smiled in thanks at Jasper. He smiled back, before the atmosphere grew silent. We then heard Bella's voice ring out from down the hall.

_"Alice, I will not put that… thing of a piece of clothing in my suitcase!"_

_ "But, Bella, Edward will go nuts when he sees you in it." _

I started laughing, before I could help myself. I wish I knew what they were talking about. Emmett and Jasper looked at me, smiling.

"Good luck with that, bro," Emmett said, before he walked out. The door from Alice's room swung open, as a pixie came storming down the hall to my room. I sat up on my bed, watching with a smile. She barged in, Bella right on her heels.

"Okay, Edward. Please tell me you would love to see Bella in this," she announced, as she held up a blue bikini. I may be a vampire but I am a man, and I could feel myself drooling. Images of Bella in that suit ran through my mind, and before i could help it, I was answering.

"Yeah, Bella, why don't you pack it… just in case," I added with a smirk. Bella narrowed her eyes at me, and used her ability to fling a pillow into my face. Alice squealed, and rushed back to the room. Bella crossed her arms, staring at me.

"Pervert," she muttered. My eyes widened, as I stared at her.

"Wait, come on, love, you would look really good in that suit," I answered quickly; too quickly. She narrowed he eyes at me, before I saw a light in her eyes. She smiled deviously at me, before sauntering over to me. She leaned in close, and I could feel her cold breath against my ear. My eyes widened, as I tried myself to stop from grabbing her and having my way with her.

"Would you like me to model for you?" she asked in barely a whisper. She kissed my ear softly, letting her tongue peak out quickly. Before I could register what she said, I was nodding frantically. She laughed softly, leaning down and placing little kisses on the length of my neck. I leaned my neck to the other side, giving her more room. She kissed my pulse point, before swirling her tongue around it. A gasp came from my throat, as Bella started to climb on to the bed. She put a hand against my chest, and gave me a slight push. I fell back on to the bed with a bounce, as Bella followed. She put her one arm on the other side of my body, leaning down, and kissing my collarbone. My hand moved on their own, as they gripped her hips, trying to pull her over me. She refused though, content on what she was doing. My thoughts were becoming muddled, and before I could think she was gone.

With a giggle she left the room, leaving me gasping for air. That little tease. I could hear Emmett's loud, obnoxious laughter from downstairs. She will definitely be the death of me that was for sure. I sat up, running my fingers through my messed up locks, messing them up even more. Bella could get into my head, and make me go nuts. I got up from the bed, walking downstairs. My whole family was waiting at the door. I took a peak at the clock, and was right. It was almost twelve. The Volturi will be here any moment. I walked up behind Bella, and wrapped my arms around her waist. She gasped, when I snuck up on her.

"You will pay, love," I whispered, giving her ear a kiss. Bella giggled, looking at me over her shoulder.

"I know, but it was worth it," she replied. I shook my head, leaning in and giving her a small kiss. With Bella by my side, I knew we could handle anything. The Volturi had nothing on us. Bella gave me a small smile, twisting in my arms, and standing on her tip-toes. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me. Her lips moved with mine in a loving embrace, as we shared our love for each other. I will never let anything happened to her again. She is my everything, and I will not make the same mistake twice.

** Alight, so there is that chapter. Did you like it? So the Volturi are coming, and Bella and Edward are getting married again! Thank you again to all my reviewers, and readers, and I hope you still enjoy it. You guys are awesome!**

**REVIEWS make me happy! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything!**

**Ch. 15**

**Epov**

Wrapping my arms around Bella's midsection, I squeezed her lightly. We were all nervous for what is about to go down. The clock struck ten to noon, when we finally stood from the couches. Nobody wanted this whole meeting to go bad. We have had enough problems in our past.

"Now, everyone, can we please try and make this a greet and leave thing," Carlisle stated looking at Emmett. Emmett had the tendency to make things go wrong. Emmett pretended to look up at the ceiling, looking innocent. He looked back at us, seeing our gazes directly on him.

"What? I didn't do anything," He exclaimed. Bella's body shook with laughter, as I tried to hide my smile in her hair.

"Yet," Bella murmured. I couldn't hold the laugh that came from me, as Emmett gave her the stink eye.

"Watch it, lil' sis," Emmett growled. Bella threw her hands up in innocent, as we shuffled from the house. Our family ran ahead of us, as Bella and I lagged behind. I turned her in my arms, putting one hand under her chin, and lifting her face up to mine. I gave her lips a sweet kiss, and then rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you," I whispered. Bella smiled, leaning up and kissing my lips once more. She pulled back, and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I love you, Edward. Nothing will ever end what we have for each other; nothing. Whatever happens now, will not get in the way," Bella said in a demanding tone. I nodded my head, and grabbed her cold hand.

"C'mon, love, let's go," I smiled. Bella smiled, and followed me, never letting go of my hand. We made it to the secluded area where we play baseball, where we found our family. They were holding their mates, and whispering loving words to each other. Bella and I walked over to Esme and Carlisle, hand in hand. They were staring at the area where the trees ended. The Volturi will be showing up soon.

"They are almost here," Alice muttered from behind. I nodded, looking down at Bella. She had her head resting on my chest, as I held her close. I listened hard, and could make out the muted sounds of the rapidly approaching people.

"It is time," I whispered. Bella nodded into my chest, looking up at me and giving me one last longing kiss. We parted when I saw flashed of red and pale reflecting light from the corner of my eye. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Alec, Demetri, Felix and Jane came out of the trees, walking slowly. They had their eyes trained on my Bella. I watched as they had the guard and the princesses walk out behind them. They brought everyone, preparing for battle. We would be outnumbered. Aro stopped his group in front of us, watching us closely. I shuffled Bella behind me, feeling safer when she grabbed ahold of the back of my shirt. Aro stepped forward, as did Carlisle. They greeted each other with a firm handshake.

"My dear, Carlisle. It has been a long time, hasn't it, my friend," Aro asked in a sweet voice. I felt Bella cringe behind me, so I tightened my hold on her hand. I had my gaze trained on Felix, as he smirked at me. A growl rumbled in my chest, as I crouched down slightly. Felix mimicked my stance, smiling at me in a temptation to rip his head off.

"It has, Aro. Not to be rude, but what do we owe the pleasure for the uncalled meeting?" Carlisle asked, getting straight to the point. Aro laughed silently, before letting go of Carlisle's hand. I could tell Aro was reading what had happened from his mind. Aro stepped backward, rejoining his family. Carlisle shuffled back, grabbing Esme back into his arms.

"This was just to get to know the new Isabella," Aro announced happily. Bella sighed from behind me, shuffling forward back into my arms. Aro looked at her in awe, smiling widely. Aro stepped forward, coming near Bella and i. I held Bella tight to my chest, never letting Aro hurt her. Aro reached out, and cupped Bella's cheek. Bella just stood there.

"Isabella, immortality suits you very well, my little one," Aro laughed. I saw a look of confusion flash across his eyes.

"Bella," my love whispered. Aro nodded his head in knowing, walking back slowly to his group. I could feel the tension flowing through Bella, as I gathered her up in my arms. Looking down, I saw Bella gazing at a rock at her feet. I saw the rock lift from the ground, hovering in midair. Before i could tell Bella no, the rock disappeared. I could hear the rock cling with hard stone, as I looked up and saw Felix rubbing the back of his head. He looked up into the trees and around him, trying to find the source of the rock. I pressed my face into Bella's hair, trying my hardest to stifle my laughter.

I heard my family trying to do the same thing, all congratulating Bella in their minds. Bella still looked down, trying to act inconspicuous. Bella smiled lightly, as another rock went flying past us.

"Ow," Felix snarled. He looked around, turning in all directions. I tried so hard, but I couldn't stifle my laughter this time. I guess I was in the same boat with my family, because we all started laughing, even Bella. Felix narrowed his eyes at me, crouching down, and stalking forward. Before he could make any rash decision, Aro placed a light hand on his should.

"No time for that, Felix," Aro said in authority. Felix gave one last snarl, before marching back to where Alec and Jane were hovering. I could tell Jane did not favor Bella's immortality, because for the whole meeting she has been staring daggers at my Bella. Bella looked up, sensing Jane's staring. Bella squared off, standing in front of me. She was so protective of our family, and I think my dead heart swelled with happiness. My hands went down to Bella's waist, and gripped her tightly. Aro watched Bella with amazement.

"I may be wrong, but my little one, were you the one who did that?" Aro looked amazed, as Bella nodded her head sharply. I had a feeling there was not a lot of immortals who had the ability that Bella obtains.

"Yes, Aro, I did," Bella said with no fear. Bella stared Aro down, as she used her mind, to fling another rock at Felix. Felix caught it with a growl, looking proud of himself. Bella shook her head in amusement.

"Bella, that is an amazing talent that you have got," Aro congratulated. Bella smiled tightly at Aro.

"Thank you," Bella said mutely. Aro nodded, watching us. Aro stepped forward, walking toward Carlisle. They shook hands, and said words of goodbye. As Aro was about to leave with his family, he turned around once more.

"One last question. Only for Edward, and Alice, though," Aro said. I watched Aro closely, as did Alice.

"Your abilities would make a great addition to the Volturi, and I would be pleases to have both of you join us," Aro said. I watched in disbelief. So many times has he asked me the same question, and each time I declined. I knew that neither Alice nor I would leave unless something horrible was to happen to our family. I would most definitely not join now that I have my Bella back, too.

"No thanks, Aro," I spoke. I felt Bella sigh in relief in my arms. I smiled, and leaned down and kissed the top of Bella's head.

"Same as he said, Aro," Alice responded. Aro sighed in disappointment, but looked like he had one more trick.

"Bella, would you be willing to join us?" Aro asked. I felt Bella go tense, not moving in my arms. She looked up at me, smiled, and looked back at Aro.

"Aro, thanks for the offer, but I am perfectly content where I am now. I have a loving fiancée and family, and I have a feeling that I will not be going anywhere for a long time," Bella finished with a sigh. Smiling, I leaned down and kissed Bella's lips. She acted surprised for a second, before responding back.

"I love you, too," I whispered against her lips. Aro watched us with a knowing glance. He nodded his head at us, and ushered for his family to make the trip back to Volterra. Bella smiled up at me, laughing.

"I think that went well," She mumbled. Nodding, I kissed her once more. Bella bit her bottom lip, before surprising me and jumping on my back. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, leaning down and kissed my ear.

"Carry me like you used to," she whispered. With a smile, I took off after my family back home.

**(Wedding Day; August 13th) **

**BPOV **

"Why am I freaking out? Alice, tell me why I am freaking out," I demanded. I must have been driving them crazy with all my questions. Today was the day that I become Mrs. Cullen. I am going to get married, for god's sake. Alice patted my head, still using the curling iron to have my hair pulled up in ringlets. Rosalie was in front of me, putting on light makeup. They must be so used to it by now. All the nerves and the doubts. But overall, was the happiness. Finally, after so long of torture, and the separation, I get what I wanted in the first place. Even though I wanted to be human, and have my father walk me down the aisle, I would do with anything.

"Bella, you need to calm down," Alice said. I took a deep, unneeded breath in and out, trying to calm all of my nerves. I was going to walk down the aisle, be pronounced as Edward's wife, and kiss him for everything I own. He decided to keep the honeymoon location as a surprise, so every chance I got, I flung things at him. Just to annoy him, though.

Alice finally finished with my hair, pulling it up in a bun. She smiled, as she took out two silver combs. I look at her in confusion.

"Your dad wanted me to give this to you if you were ever fount. It was your grandmothers," Alice explained. If I could cry now, I would be bawling. Alice clipped in the two silver combs, and fixed the tiny things.

"Thank you, guys," I mumbled. Alice and Rosalie smiled at me. Alice ran over to her closet, and took out a long clothing holder. She had decided to keep the wedding dress a secret from Edward. We had caught Edward many times trying to sneak in here to get a glimpse. He complained each and every time that we were unfair. Smiling, I grabbed the dress, and ran to the bathroom. I quickly changed into the dress, smiling into the mirror. The dress was amazing. A beautiful pick from Alice.

I walked back into Alice's room, seeing Alice and Rosalie dressed in their bridesmaid dresses. They were my only ones, since all of my other friends died. I wanted a wedding with them all in it. I took a deep breath, as I felt Alice put on the garter. She hitched it up high on my leg, just for Edward's fun.

A knock came on the door, as Carlisle walked in. He had a nice suit on, looking his handsome self.

"Bella, you ready?" Carlisle asked. Nodding, I wrapped my arms around Carlisle's extended one. Since Carlisle had become practically my father all these years, i had him be the one to walk me down the aisle. Carlisle was so honored, when I asked him. Alice and Rosalie ran downstairs, joining the rest of the family. We had invited the Denali's and the wolves. I could smell the disgusting stench that would be of your wolves. As the wedding march started, and everyone stood up, Carlisle directed me out of the house and into the back yard. The back yard was beautifully done, with flowers and all different colors.

I kept my eyes trained on Edward's, as we walked down the aisle. Carlisle put my hand in Edward's extended palm, and I instantly felt at home. Edward was my home. I held onto Edward's hand tightly, as I stared into his deep, bronze eyes. He looked so dashing in his black tux, and tie, and his disarray of hair. I could tell he had tried to tame it, but was an unsuccessful job. We recited our vows, as the minister pronounced us man and wife. Edward took ahold of my face, and kissed me hard. We kissed each other with intensity, not wanting to let go of each other. We were interrupted by an annoying cough that came from Emmett.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," Edward whispered in my ear. I reached up, folding my arms around his neck.

"As I love you, Mr. Cullen," I responded. I think the smile that was plastered on both of our faces would be there forever. We finally got our forever.

**Okay, for one, I am so sorry for the long wait. I had something going on, that didn't allow myself time to write. But, I still hope that everyone is enjoying this story and keeping up with me. Thank you for being patient, and I hope this is satisfying.**

**I am thinking that there is only going to be like two more chapters left, and then I will write some outtakes for you all. Next chapter will probably be up in a couple days, and will be the after party!**

**Please leave me some reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything! :)**

**Ch.16**

**BPOV**

"Mrs. Cullen, your party awaits you," Edward whispered in my ear. His voice was a husky, low tone, making me shiver. He knew everything how to make me react to him. His voice, his eyes, all of his body features. To top it all off: He is mine; No one else's, except mine.

He took my hand, squeezing it tightly. We walked together, in head of everybody, to the party that Alice had so perfectly put together. With the comfort in the Cullen's backyard, and the perfect weather, it made this party even better. The place was set up with all different kinds of scents; lilacs, freesia, orange blossoms, and roses. To any immortal like me, the scent would be so strong, but to me, it was heaven. If there was a so called thing as heaven for vampires, this is where I would like to be, with Edward, of course.

I felt Edward squeeze my hand, bringing me from my trance. He smiled so magnificent at me, only making me smile back at him. We got what we wanted, and it was not easy. I saw all the tables, and the Dj that was set up, and I couldn't help but realize that this was my wedding. I was married to a man that I loved so deeply, and he loved me back equally.

"So, Bella. Do you like it?" Alice came up next to Edward and me, literally bouncing with happiness. I let go of Edward's hand, and grabbed the little pixie up in a hug.

"Alice, this is wonderful. Thank you so much," I whispered in her ear. Alice kissed me on the cheek, giving Edward one too, before rushing off into Jasper's arms. Shaking my head, I turned and faced my husband. He smiled at me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and leaning his forehead against mine. My arms ran up in suit clad chest, and twined around his neck.

"Were married," he whispered. Laughing, I nodded my head. I leaned up on my tip-toes, and placed my lips on his in a searing kiss. Second kiss as man and wife. This was bliss. Our bliss was ended, when I heard a loud and obnoxious throat clearing. It only could have come from one stuffed teddy bear; Emmett. I turned around in Edward's arms, resting my back against his front. Edward leaned down, and placed his chin on my shoulder.

Emmett had one of the white chairs that was set out at the tables, and had brought it to the middle of the reception. When it was placed, his eyes met mine, and he gave me his famous eyebrow wag. Narrowing my eyes at him, I knew this was the one thing that Emmett was looking forward to; making fun of me. I heard Edward laugh on my shoulder, as he stood up to his full height.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are going to start the party," Emmett yelled out. I couldn't help but laughing, because there was not a lot of guests, and all of them had super hearing. I think Emmett just wanted to have his fun, though.

"Mrs. Cullen," Emmett said in a suave voice. He held out an open hand. Laughing silently, I took his hand, and let him lead me to the chair. I sat down watching Emmett with suspicion. Emmett, doing two jobs at a time, ran over to the Dj station. I watched as he fiddled with the controls, as music came blaring through the speakers. A suave, romantic beat came through the speakers. Laughter ran through the guests, as Emmett smiled widely.

I looked over at my husband, who was in fact having as much fun as Emmett, stalk slowly over to me. He gave me a smile, showing all of his pearly whites, and shrugged off his suit jacket. He swung it around, and flung it off to the side. The laughter started up again, as I saw a flash of white, as Alice caught his designer suit jacket. She scowled at Edward, neatly folding the jacket over a chair. Edward came to a stop in front of me, winking, before he sunk to his knees.

A howl of laughter and cat calls came from my audience, as Edward started lifting the bottom of my dress. He gave me one last sly look, before his head disappeared under my dress. I jumped a little, when I felt his hands run up my smooth legs. The cat calls kept ringing out, and I was for sure if I was still human, I would have blushed deeply.

I felt Edward's mouth on the top of my leg, gliding down and up. He was making this last, by making me squirm. My hand came up, and down, as I waked his head. I heard him mumbled an 'Ow,' before his mouth finally sought out the garter. He grabbed it with his teeth, shimming it down my leg. His head popped out from under my dress, with the garter still hanging from his lips. I narrowed my eyes at him, as he stood up, and helped me up too.

I gave him a quick kiss, before pushing his off to where the men were hovering. Edward smiled, and winked at me, before shooting the garter up into the air. I watched as the Quileute boys ran to snatch it, when unexpectedly, Seth shot out and grabbed it in midair. The crowd laughed, as Seth jumped up and down in excitement.

Alice came running toward me, stopping, and handing me my bouquet of blue lilies. I was tempted to not throw them, because they were so beautiful. Turning my back to the group of women, I counted to three before throwing them in the air. I turned around in time to see them land, unannounced, in Tanya's arms. She smiled snarky at me, before stalking off to where Eleazar was laughing. I guess she never forgave me when I was staying at her house. Edward came over to me, and grabbed me up in his arms.

"I love you," I whispered. He smiled at me, before nuzzling my cheek.

"As I love you," he replied. Edward grabbed my hand, as he walked me over to socialize with the Denali's. Esme came out from the house, calling out to the Quileute boys for food. I watched with a smile, as they all ran in after Esme, grumbling stomachs and all. They came out, one by one, with a plate full of food. They were staring at the food like it would be their last meal. They all ran off, and stuffed down the food, as Edward and I watched in disgust. Human food really is revolting.

After all the food had been put in a pile for the wolves to take home, Esme came out with a small cake. Since none of us vampires eat, and I doubt that the wolves want more food, it was the right size. The cake was still beautiful with swirls of frosting, and little flowers drawn on it. Esme placed it on a table that was placed in front of Edward and me. I grabbed a handful of cake, as Edward watched me. I smiled, and placed the cake in Edward's mouth. His face scrunched up in disgust, but he forced the cake to go down. I knew that both of us would regret it later.

Edward took a hunk of cake, and placed it in my mouth, knowingly placing a little frosting on my cheek. The cake looked good on the outside, but it definitely did not taste good. Edward chuckled, as I forced the soggy food down my throat. I wiped the frosting off my cheek, and spread it out on his forehead. Edward watched me in shock, as I doodled on his face.

"You are pretty now," I giggled. Edward narrowed his eyes at me. He took the rag that Emmett had given him, and wiped the frosting off. He swooped down, and caught my lips in a passionate exchange. The crowd cheered, as we kissed. There were no more restraints between us, and I couldn't love it anymore. The rag was grabbed from Edward's hand, and was immediately whacked on top of Edwards head. We pulled back from each other, as Esme stood there, tapping her foot in a motherly fashion. Edward ducked his head, looking down at the ground.

I bit my bottom lip from laughing, before gathering my husband up in my arms. Edward looked up at me, and just stared into my eyes. Everything was displayed in his honey orbs, as he stared at me; love, pride, accomplishment, and so much more, that I couldn't handle it. I laid my head down on his chest, as he held me close to his body. This was a day that none of us would forget.

"Well, I think it is time for the husband and wife dance," Emmett cheered from the microphone at the Dj station. Edward took my hand, and led me from the crowd, and into the middle of the clearing. Everybody stood in a circle around us, as Edward pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around my waist.

My head was still lying on his chest, so all Edward did, was duck his down, and settle his head on top of mine. I smiled, as the speakers rang through with our song. _River flows in you by Yiruma _flowed through the speakers, as Edward smiled into my hair. We glided back and forth, side to side with each other, as we shared our first man and wife dance. Happiness was the only thing that ran through my veins.

When the sweet melody of the song ended, I lifted my head, and looked at Edward. He was smiling so blissfully at me. I leaned up, and kissed him softly. Our lips moved in synchronization, as we held each other. None of us wanted to stop, and I wished momentarily that we were alone.

I lifted my head, when I heard the speakers crackle again. Emmett smiled at me, when _Beyoncé's Single Ladies_, came blaring through. I laughed, and put both of my hands on Edward's chest. I started pushing him back, him going along with my futile attempt. When he was on the sidelines with Jasper, I leaned up and kissed him again. Edward tried to wrap his arms around me, but I pushed him away. I smiled, and winked at him, before joining Alice and Rosalie on the dance floor. The funny thing was that none of us were single.

We danced, and laughed at more of the songs, having our usual fun. I felt so free and unrestrained. When the songs changed to a slower one, I was about to go find Edward, when a tap came on my shoulder. I looked around, and saw Jacob standing in front of me.

"Can I have this dance?" Smiling, I nodded. I looked around, only to see Edward being nagged by Tanya. He looked like he wanted to kill her. Smiling, he caught my gaze, and gave me a pleading glance. I shook my head, returning back to Jacob. I wrapped my arms around Jacobs neck, and his around my waist. I made sure to keep a distance between our bodies. I knew that this was not the time to make any jealousy run through my husband. Jacob and I awkwardly rocked back and forth to the slow music, while other couples joined us, as well.

Reluctantly, I guess Tanya got her way, and made Edward dance with her. Edward kept his hands strictly on her waist, even when Tanya kept hinting about sliding them lower. My lovers golden eyes had gone to a black, just by having to dance with Tanya. They swung around gracefully, Tanya trying to push her body against Edwards. He caught my gaze, and mouthed, 'help me.' Smiling, I focused back on Jacob. He looked like he wanted to say something, but had no clue how to say it.

"What is it?" I wondered. He looked up at me, straight in the eyes. Sighing, he gripped my waist harder.

"A lot of things, actually. First, though, congratulations," He mumbled. Smiling blissfully, I thanked him. I would always be grateful that I had found Edward. Without him, I had no clue what I would ever do.

"Jacob, what is on your mind?" I sighed. He hesitated, not sure if he should continue. There was something big going on. I could tell. He had the little spark of something unrecognizable in his eyes. Shaking his head, he smiled, and responded.

"I met someone. Her name is Nessie, well Renesmee, but that is her nickname I gave her. She hates it." Jacob laughed carefree, thinking of this girl. I was happy for Jacob that was for sure. He needed someone in his life to keep him in line.

"Congrats, Jacob, I am happy for you," I laughed. The spark in his eye returned, making me smile. He was probably scared that I would be mad or disappointed. I got my fairytale, and he should get his.

"Thanks, Bella. Nessie is awesome, and I can't wait for you to meet her," Jacob admitted. I bet she was a wonderful girl. Jacob needed to have someone to love, and be with. He was so used to being alone, that I bet this is a great change for him.

"Does she know… what you are?" I asked suddenly. I did not mean for it to pop out of my mouth like that, but I was curious.

"Yes," he sighed, "but, she saw me when I was a wolf, and still loves me for who I am," Jacob claimed. Smiling, I laughed at him. Love can do such crazy things to people. I know it definitely made me crazy.

I looked around, and saw Edward watching me. He was staying put with Tanya, trying not to move around, so Tanya could take advantage of him. I smiled at him, as he mouthed his love for me. The song ended, and I peeled my arms off of Jacob. He smiled at me, and went back to join his family. I started making my way over to Edward, when I saw him trying to retreat from Tanya's grasp, and lips. She was trying to kiss my husband on our wedding day!

Narrowing my eyes into the back of her head, I mentally picked up a wine glass from a table. I could see and hear the gasps coming from my guests. Emmett was laughing like crazy, as I mentally ordered the glass to fling at her. It shattered into millions of pieces, and fell to the grass below. Edward let out a laugh, as Tanya turned around and looked at me with hatred.

"Hands off my husband," I muttered darkly. Tanya screeched, and stomped off to where Kate and Irina were laughing. I made a beeline to Edward, who had stopped laughing, and looked a little nervous. Good, he should be.

"Bella, baby, she came on to me, I did not do anything," Edward started to plead. He took a couple steps backwards, trying to get out of my warzone. I mentally tripped Edward, as he went stumbling to the ground. He watched with wide eyes, as I towered over Edward form. God, I love him, but right now, he is such an idiot.

"Edward," I started. Edward gasps slightly, as I leaned down, and put my face next to his.

"Yes, my beautiful wife," Edward whispered. I could hear Emmett and jasper calling their brother names for sucking up to me. I leaned down further, my lips barely touching his.

"I love you," I whispered. I gave him a quick peck and hopped up, strutting my way to where Alice and Rosalie were laughing. I looked back over my shoulder, seeing Edward was still on the ground, shaking his head. He will fall for anything.

"Come on, Edward. I am ready to go on our honeymoon," I yelled. I followed Alice and Rosalie into the house to change dresses, when I heard his reply.

"Yes, dear," he groaned. Laughing my whole way up the stairs, I quickly changed my dresses, and made my way downstairs. Edward was waiting at the foot of the stairs, with his hand outstretched for mine. I took his hand in mine, as we made our way out the door. Edward's silver Volvo was parked in front of the driveway, packed and ready for our surprise honeymoon location. I quickly said my goodbyes to all of my family members. They all wished me luck, and for us to visit soon. I walked back up to Edward, leaning up and kissing his puckered lips.

"Let's go," I whispered. Edward nodded his head, and led the way down the stairs. He shielded my body, as I got in the car from the precise rice throwing from my family members. I growled lowly at Emmett, who seemed to want to make me mad. I started picking out the pieces of rice from my hair, as Edward got in the car. He turned the engine on, letting the engine purr softly. I leaned over, and grabbed one of his hands from the steering wheel. I entwined our fingers together. Edward brought up our hands, and kissed the back of my hand.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," Edward laughed softly.

"Love you, too… so where are we going," I asked inconspicuously. Edward shook his head, smiling at me. He gunned the engine, and sent us speeding down the road to our mystery location.

"Not going to happen, love," Edward smiled at me. I laughed, as I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I settled back into my seat, making myself comfortable. I kept badgering Edward along the way to find out any clues. He kept telling me no, and smiling at me. After about two hours, I could tell I was annoying him. He just started ignoring me the rest of the way, making fun of me.

_Love does crazy things to people. _

**Alright! I think it is done! I might do an epilogue for you all, and then of course the outtakes I promised. Did you like this chapter? I had wished the SM had explained the wedding party better, so there is my perspective of it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and thank you to those who have followed my stories. I love you all! **

** Reviews make my day! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything…**

**Ch.17**

**Outtake #1- Embarrassing speeches…**

**BPOV**

The clinging of a fork against a champagne flute brought me out of my Edward induced haze. After the dances and the cake, we decided just to curl up on a couple of chairs, and embrace a married life. Even though I had already put my life to be married to Edward before, it was nice to actually have it for real. I had his ring on that will remind me of his love each day whenever I look down at my left hand.

"So, where are we going on our honeymoon," I whispered in Edwards ear. I knew he could never stand to keep a secret from me. A shudder ripped through Edward's body, as my cool breath washed through him. He started shaking his head from side to side, as he refused to make eye contact with me. I will get it out of him one way or another.

Emmett's annoying throat clearing rang out again, when I realized it was for the attention of Edward and me. If I could have blushed, I would have at the moment. All eyes had been trained on us, with an amusing glint to them. I straightened myself out from my leaning pose against Edward. I crossed my arms across my chest, and looked down at the ground. I felt Edward's cold hand search for mine. Taking his hand, I gave him a smile of gratitude.

"Okay, lovebirds, it is time for speeches!" Emmett announced cheerily. He jumped up on an empty table, almost breaking it with his weight. He held a glass of champagne in his right hand, and if vampires could become in a state of drunkenness, I would have thought Emmett was. He staggered on the table, composing himself out, before looking at me with a wicked smile. I gulped loudly, which in turn made Edward laugh. He would be able to read Emmett's mind, and figure out what he was going to say.

"Bella, and Edward, first I just want to say congratulations for finally getting hitched," Emmett started. Shaking my head, I closed my eyes, and wished he was done with his speech already.

"This is going to be a long five minutes," I whispered to Edward. His body shook with laughter, as he pulled me into his side. I buried my face into his suit clad chest, and closed my eyes tight.

"Bella and Edward have been through a lot in the past, and they deserve this happiness, but I also have to keep my act up and be myself. The day that we returned to find Bella at the house, I thought the house was going to fall down. Man, Edward went at it like he was on steroids. We barely had time to get out of the house, before Edward attacked Bella. They could have at least waited till the honeymoon to make such a ruckus. Now, Esme has to get them a new bedframe," Emmett laughed.

"Oh god," I moaned into Edwards chest. I felt Edward dig his face into the top of my head, neither one of us were brave enough to meet the amused eyes around us. I knew Emmett would bring that back and haunt us one day.

"But, Edward and Bella were not as bad as me and Rosie. We broke three beds in our honeymoon phase, right Rose? But I would not be surprised if they do more destruction on the secret honeymoon, right Eddie?" Emmett asked curiously. Edward grumbled into my hair, and I could barely hear him muttering curse words at Emmett.

"Oh, and Edward, I left you a little surprise in your suitcase. You can use it, and trust me; it is like a magic stick. Bella will be all over you at nights," Emmett finished with a bow. I heard him jump down from the table, and laugh at Edward and me. We still were unwilling to look up. Taking a deep breath, I looked up, as Edward's head fell on my shoulder. Everyone was laughing, and smiling at the embarrassed newlywed.

"What is in the suitcase," I whispered. Not only did I not want to know, but I knew that if I was to find out when we were on our honeymoon, I probably would not have been able to face Emmett again.

"Hey, Bella," I heard Emmett shout from the other side of the yard. I looked up hesitantly, and saw Emmett wag his eyebrows at me. He mouthed, 'get your freak on,' as well. Groaning in embarrassment, I made Edward look up at our guests.

"I am sorry about him," Edward whispered in my ear. Shaking with laughter, I grabbed the back of Edward's head, and pulled him in for a steamy kiss. We must have been kissing for longer than I thought, because I heard catcalls and whistles coming from our guests.

"Wait, let me go get your surprise," Emmett yelled. I pulled back from Edwards lips, glaring at Emmett. Edward was still leaning on me, his eyes closed, and his mouth puckered. I gave him one last kiss, before pushing his face away. The crowd laughed at our display of love. I just wanted this to be done, so I could have Edward alone.

I watched warily as Alice jumped up on a chair, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay, it is my turn, and I promise I won't be as embarrassing," Alice started. Even though I know Alice would not make a fool of Edward and I as Emmett did, she had something up her sleeve.

"I just want to say congrats, guys. You two definitely deserve it after everything. So, Edward you better look after my sister, and Bella we need to go shopping after you come home," Alice finished on a light note. Edward laughed, as he hugged me tightly. Got to love the Cullen's.

"Oh, and where the blue bikini tonight. Edward will never be able to resist you," Alice yelled. There goes the shopping trip I was actually going to have Alice take me on. Everyone knew how to make my day go from bad to good. I felt Edward lean in close, and lay his head on my shoulder.

"Are you going to wear that bikini tonight?" He asked innocently. I gasped, and wacked the top of his head lightly. He was as bad as Emmett. Edward laughed, as he rubbed the top of his head. He leaned in, and kissed my cheek softly.

Another throat cleared, as I saw Carlisle walk into the middle of the group. I relaxed instantly, because I knew Carlisle had no dirt on us.

"Bella and Edward are finally married, and they deserve it. I just want to say that I am honored to have such a lovely girl in our family, and I am proud to have another Cullen in our group. Edward, do not screw it up again, and make sure you make Bella happy at all times. Bella, thank you for making my son complete again, and welcome to the family for real," Carlisle said.

I wish I could have cried at Carlisle's speech. That man can be so thoughtful. I got up from my seat, and ran over to give my new father a hug. He tucked me in under his arm, and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I whispered. I felt Carlisle smile against my head.

"It was my pleasure, Bella. Edward deserves a girl like you. You are able to keep him straight from making any rash decisions," Carlisle laughed. I looked over at Edward, to see him smiling at me. I nodded into his chest. With one last squeeze, I let go of Carlisle. I made my rounds, giving everyone a hug and thanks for coming to the wedding. Tanya smiled at me in a wicked way, before running over to Edward and attacking him with a hug. I laughed as Edward tried to pry her arms off him.

"Thank you again, everyone," I smiled. Everyone cheered and clapped, as I stood in the center of everyone. I looked over, and saw Edward waiting with a smile on his beautiful face.

"Come on, Edward. I am ready to go on our honeymoon," I demanded, as I started walking toward the car.

"Yes, dear," Edward replied, as he ran to catch up to me. This was going to be a fun honeymoon.

**Finally up. So, I will probably put one more outtake up on this, and then it will be a wrap. Thank you to all who have followed Okay so there is outtake number one! Did you like it? Sorry it took so long for me to update, but it is this story the whole way, and to my lovely reviewers! **

**Reviews make me happy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything, even though everyone wants to own Edward! *Sigh***

_Ch. 18_

_Outtake #2- She deserved it_

Hate is a strong word, but right now, I can't help the hatred that flows through my body. I had heard all the great and nice things about this woman, but coming face to face with her is a different story. I hate Tanya. It is official. I actually hate someone for all that they are worth. She is nothing but a two timing person that uses someone for her own pleasure. She flaunts all of her stuff around thinking that any willing male will come right to her attention. But, everything she does seems to not be able to get the attention of one man. That man will always belong to me and me only.

After that night that I first heard Edward's voice on Tanya's cellphone, and he had texted me that he loves me, Tanya thought it was directed to her. She calls him her hubby. He is my hubby! She had been up squealing in her room with Irina telling her all about the text and everything. I had almost wished that I could sleep, so I wouldn't have to listen to her annoying voice for twelve hours.

I thought many times that maybe I should go hunting, so that I could drone out her voice, but I never was able to make my feet move. I sat on the bed, my feet glued to the carpet, staring at the wall that separates my new room with Tanya's. Groaning, I fell back against the bed, and covered my ears with my hands. Her voice is so annoying. I closed my eyes going to my happy place.

_The flowers were blooming with color, and the grass was a healthy shade of green. I was so glad that Edward had showed me his sacred place for only us to share. Leaning back in the grass; the dampness of it making a chill run down my spine. I felt a cold hand grip my hand, and I felt a feather like kiss on the back of my hand. I opened my eyes to look into his honey, golden eyes. He stared back at me with such love and devotion, that I couldn't bear to redirect my eyes. He smiled at me – his crooked smile – that made my mouth water. I leaned up, ready to connect my lips with his, as he started leaning down. I felt his lips brush mine, and I willed mine to follow his. Kiss me already! _

_ "I missed you, love," he breathed against me. His minty, cool breath washed over me. I felt like I needed to wake up from a dream or something. My hands moved on their own accord, and grabbed the collar of his new blue button-down t-shirt. With a chuckle, he leaned back down and connected our lips together in a loving exchange._

_ "I missed you too, Edward," I whispered. With a crooked smile, he moved his body, so that he was lying down on top of me. I felt like I was queen of the world. His lips traveled down the column of my throat, briefly skimming his lips against my pulse point. My hands moved up his neck, and into his bronze mane, tugging it softly. I felt him sigh, before moving lower to my collarbone. He went from side to side, laying soft kisses everywhere. My eyes opened, when I felt his hands move down to my waist, and then I felt a tug. He tugged again on my shirt, and when I was about to squeal like a little girl, his fingers started popping open each of the buttons. _

_ "Edward…" I sighed. _

"It's him! It is Edward," I heard a squeal from somewhere around me. Opening my eyes, and internally cursing, when I realized it had only been a daydream, did I recognize her voice. Once again, I hate Tanya. I could hear her chatting it up in her room, and then did I finally hear his voice on the other line.

_"Tanya, can you please let me talk to Bella," Edward mumbled._ Why is Edward calling? He just keeps breaking all the rules I had tried to set up. I heard Tanya purr something back to Edward. Was she really trying to seduce my boyfriend? Well, technically I still thought of him as my boyfriend or even fiancé, but I am not sure where Edward stands.

_ "Tanya, how many times did I tell you not to call me Eddie. It is Edward. And please put her on the phone, or I will just call Eleazar to do so," Edward answered. _I couldn't help but thank that I got super hearing when I was changed. This conversation was getting interesting.

Tanya made something up after Edward begged her to let me talk to me. After the so many decades of Edward rejecting her, she just does not give up. And the things she was starting to pull, were making me angry. 

_"That was for Bella, Tanya," Edward exclaimed. _Yeah, his love is for me and me only. How dare she think that she can win him over. Focusing directly on the phone that I knew was in her hand, I made it fly out of her grasp.

"ISABELLA!" I heard Tanya shriek. A giggle came from my mouth, as I heard Edward laugh on the other side of the phone that I now possessed. I talked to Edward quickly, and made sure that I told him that I loved him. He repeated it back and I could tell he was wearing a smile. I wish I could be back in his arms, and be able to see his smile that I caused.

After shutting the phone, I could immediately hear Tanya get up and flash out of her room. She barged in through my closed door, looking like a bull with a red face. I held the phone out with a smile, as she marched in, and grabbed it quickly. She threw one last dirty glance at me, before marching away. I laughed out loud, as soon as my door slammed close. I knew exactly how to get on her nerves.

After another fruitless twenty minutes of staring at the ceiling, I heard Eleazar calling my name. Finally, I knew today was the day to make some progress on my ability training. I flew out of my room, and took the stairs in one gigantic leap. I landed gracefully at the foot of the stairs. It was so different now that I have so many more things I could manage now that I am a vampire. I finally do not have to worry about my two left feet.

Eleazar and the rest of the family were waiting by the door with smiles on their faces, except for Tanya, of course. The family was happy to see my excitement.

"Ready for your first day of training?" Eleazar asked. I nodded my head enthusiastically. I was so ready to get this down, so I could go home; home to Edward. We all headed out the open door, and ran at a fast pace to the clearing behind the house and in the woods. Everyone made a circle around me, as Eleazar stepped forward. I stood in the middle of the group, not sure what to expect. Eleazar had a calm smile on his face, as he came to stand in front of me. He put his hands on my shoulders, and looked at me in the eyes.

"I want you to focus, clear your head, and close your eyes. Do what feels right," Eleazar spoke quietly. Following his orders, I closed my eyes. Silence fell upon the group, and I grew worried for a second. That was until, I found myself on my back in the grass with Eleazar's hand on my throat. He helped me up from the ground. Eleazar laughed at my angry expression. How could I have not known he was going to do that?

"Let us try again. Close your eyes, and relax," Eleazar motioned again. Taking a deep, and unneeded breath, I closed my eyes. This time, I was ready for anything. I went to my happy place, with Edward at my side. I could hear the soft crunch of the grass under my attacker's footsteps, as my intruder stepped forward. Then, I heard the slight swish of fabric moving on fabric, and before i could even recognize it, I heard a loud grunt. Opening my eyes in surprise, I saw Eleazar land a few yards away with a dazed expression on his face.

Eleazar laughed loudly,, before jumping up, and brushing off the grass. He walked over to my motionless form, and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Very good, Isabella, you are definitely going to be a strong fighting opponent," Eleazar claimed. Smiling in happiness, I tried not to let my guard down. I knew this was not going to be done this quickly.

Just as I expected, I felt danger near me, as I spun around, and saw Kate in midair. She landed with a slide in the grass, making a ditch in the ground. Covering my mouth with my hand, I saw Kate look up and smile at me. She got up from the ground, and tried to brush some of the dirt off of her pants.

All of the sudden, two hands grasped each of my shoulders, and my arms. Seeing how my attackers could easily break my arms, I focused. It was not easy when it was two against two. Flinging my arms up and out, Irina and Carmen flew up in the air, and landed on their feet a few yards away. Not getting any time to refocus, I stepped back, and landed a back kick against someone's chest. Recognizing the grunt from Eleazar, I felt his weight disappear. All around me flashes of people were going around one by one. They were trying to distract me from the obvious. The obvious would be the tight hold on my neck from a certain person I hated. Tanya stared at me in happiness, as I struggled to get out of her grasp.

I looked past her, smiling at her. Her smile faltered, as I closed my eyes. The restriction on my throat disappeared quickly, as I heard wood shatter far away. Opening my eyes, I saw Tanya take down a huge oak tree. The trunk of the tree made a large thump against the Earth floor, as it tumbled down. That was definitely satisfying. Tanya looked up at me, and with my super sight, I could see the hatred that was written on her face.

Good, at least we felt the same towards each other.

"She deserved that," I mumbled low enough that only I could hear it. Maybe next time she will think twice about trying to steal my man.

**Okay, Outtake number two is done! Did you like it? I really hope so, because this story is almost done. If there is any other outtake that you guys would like me to do, review and tell me. **

**One last thing, guys. I am sooooo close to 100 reviews, and it would make my day if your guys could get me up to the mark! Tell your friends, tell other readers to check this story out, please! You guys are awesome!**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
